Alma de metal
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Hospital. Dolor. Cabeza. Memoria. Una figura castaña masculina y su caminar hacia el hospital. Nada es comprensible. —Recuerda... —Hay cosas para nada entendibles. —Recuerda...—¿Reemplazados? ¿Nueva Pizzería? ¿Qué... Qué pasó con Lynda? —¿...Qué debo recordar? [Freddy Fazbear x Lynda M./OC x Foxy] FINAL-PARTE 1.
1. Prólogo

N/A: Oh sí, es hora de otro fic, porque los demás quieren pedientes. Este es de mi juego de horror preferido y no, no es de Slenderman. Se trata de Five Nights at Freddy's, un juego que de seguro conocen porque entonces no sé qué carajos hacen aquí, en un Fandom que no conocen. Nah, sin ofender. Caí enamorada de Freddy y de Foxy, son tan espeluznantemente lindos. Los adoro. Chica me parece algo...su mirada me peturba y el conejito ay, adoro a todos.

Como no hay fics en español -casi-, me doy el lujo de escribir yo también. No hay que dejar este Fandom solo, hay que hacerlo avanzar.

Summary: Fue cuestión de que unos cuantos segundos pasaran para que aquella adolescente se arrepintiera de la peor decisión de su vida. Sus labios temblaron cuando la figura del oso café hizo aparición y ahogó un grito llevåndose ambas manos a la boca. Sin embargo, no sentía miedo, sino sólo indignación.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece desarfotunadamente. Si así fuera...haría definitivamente una serie muy larga de ellos.

Pareja Principal: [Foxy, OC, Freddy] No esperen escenas muy acarameladas. Son animales electrónicos sanguinarios y tiernos.

Nota: El nombre de la chica es el mío, Lynda sin embargo, para cubrir el apellido mexicano que no queda en la historia, se apellidará Murtons. Lynda Murtons y tiene aproximadamente 17.

Al prólogo, amigos:

¡Esto es malo!

...

Primer día y sentía que su vida era una total mierda.

Lynda Murtons, una chica de 17 años de edad nunca se imaginó en esa situación; trabajando de guardia de seguridad en una Pizzeria que, le parecía totalmente anticuada y aterradora. Era una total miedosa, pero estaba escasa de dinero y pagaban bien, por lo que se armó de valor y solicitó el empleo. Grave error.

Bebió de aquella taza de café y le hechó un vistazo a las cámaras de seguridad, su rostro intentando verse sereno que temblaba como gelatina segundos después de haber sido tocada con brusquedad. Los animales de allí le daban muy mala espina. Se veían oxidados y maltratados. No entendía la razón de tanta fama aún después de tanto tiempo cantando las mismas canciones, actuando el mismo acto, siendo como siempre eran.

Hacer siempre lo mismo, cada día de su existencia debía ser aburrido. Bah, solo eran máquinas, daba igual. No debía dibagar, tenía que vigilar a esas cosas, de eso trabajaba.

Lynda suspiró y contó el nivel de energía restante y la hora actual. Eran las 4:00 A.M y tenía todavía el 51% de reservas eléctricas. Sabía bien que el primer día siempre era el tranquilo, y lo que el chico del mensaje que había dejado el guardia anterior se lo había dicho. Que el primer día apenas y se movían pero que al día siguiente el verdadero desafío iniciaría. La chica estaba estudiando a los animales electrónicos con la mirada chocolate que poseía, quería prepararse para vivir y contar lo que había ocurrido.

A pesar del miedo que inundaba su mente, también tenía curiosidad.

Chica, la linda polluela tenía rato en la puerta que Lynda tenía cerrada. La humana sabía que la táctica del artefacto era simple: esperar a la falta de energía para atacar. Lástima que Lynda aún tenía bastante energía de reserva. Una deducción menos.

El conejo púrpura -Lynda no tenía conociemiento acerca de su nombre,- tenía una tåctica similar, pero diferente. Solía moverse de habitación seguido para de repente llegar a la cabina en un intento por sorprenderla. Buena táctica, más sin embargo desesperada y obvia si se le era observado, por lo cual, la guardia lo tenía bajo control. Dos menos, mitad hecha.

Foxy, el zorro pirata era un dolor de cabeza. Lynda apenas y se había salvado de él en unas cuantas ocasiones. El zorro de pelaje de un color parecido al rojo o cobre -la oscuridad no le permitía deducirlo-, era de una tåctica indefinida. La chica había oído que su mejor opción era mantenerlo vigilado, más que los demás, ya que en menos de lo que ella se esperaba ya estaba corriendo hacia el pasillo. Deducción menos.

Sin embargo, Lynda esaba dudosa. El oso, Freedy no se movía. Estaba quieto, tranquilo, como si no fuera uno de aquellos locos animales. Según el guardia del mensaje, Freddy se movía pocas veces, en pocos casos. A la adolescente no le gustaba eso, que no supiera deducir cuándo fuera. Había oído que para que él entrara en acción era seguro que fueras a no sobrevivir. Según los rumores, el oso se movía cuando las reservas de energía que la tacaña pizzería se acababan o en otros casos pocos comunes.

La chica tuvo que conformarse con saber sobre tres de cuatro.

Y las seis de la mañana dieron el fin a su turno nocturno. Hora de volver a casa. Notó la luz colarse por aquella cabina sucia y oscura. Estaba a salvo. Salió de aquél cuarto y se permitió soltar un suspiro.

-¡Primer día superado! ¡Chúpame esa, mamá!

La joven dió un pequeño baile de la alegría. Según el guardia anterior, a las seis de la madrugada, los animales volvían por sí mismos al lugar dónde estaban antes de que ella llegara, por lo sólo era cuestióm de irse. Sin embargo, se topó con la pequeña sorpresa de que la figura del oso estaba ahí, enfrente de ella, como si no comprendiera que la Pizzería estaba por abrir y que hasta la chica de cabello castaño ya se había puesto a celebrar.

Los ojos de Freddy se veían llenos de vida, Lynda pensó que sus ojos de plástico indistrial lucían reales, casi humanos. Se tapó la boca con sus manos, indispuesta a soltar un grito y con la mirada más indignadamente asustada que tenía, lo miró, fulminándolo con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella después de unos segundos, apartando ambas manos de su cara para descansarlas en su cintura pequeña. El oso no respondió, ni apartó la mirada.-Ya son las seis, gané.

Se oía asustada, como si temiera por su vida. Freddy no se molestó en contestar, se dedicó a inspeccionar a su nueva guardia.

Baja, muy baja y algo pálida. Su guardia era débil a la vista. Ojos chocolate, muy grandes y lindos con un toque de miel bastante leve. Mejillas sonrosadas de manera natural y con una horrible cicatriz en su frente. Cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros, quebradizos y maltratados a la vista. Complexión delgada y de físico bastante inútil.

¿Por qué los dueños aceptarían a esa niña para ese trabajo? En ese mometo estaba temblando de miedo, y la chica debería saber que no podía acomodarla en un traje adecuado para ella -el hecho de meterla a un animál mecánico y matarla en el proceso,- solo se había movido para saber quién era aquella persona que había superado la primera noche.

-Se nota que te gusta hablar, ¿eh?-Lynda murmuró con un poco de pánico.- Lamento decirte esto, pero debo regresarte con tus...eh...amigos.

Freddy ladeó la cabeza en respuesta.

-No quiero que me regañen porque tú no estés atrás del puto Telón.-El oso café se encogió de hombros ante el insulto ignoråndolo.- Así que, aunque esté muerta del miedo, te acompañaré allí y luego me marcho, ¿vale?

Lynda gruñó frustrada al no recibir respuesta.

-Dije, ¿VALE?

Comprendiendo la situación, Freddy asintió de mala gana. La mano humana se posó en la suya, dirigiéndolo a donde se hallaban sus compañeros. Miró los rasgos de aquella muñeca desnuda -a su vista de que no es un animal,- y prometió que, para el quinto día, ella sería uno de ellos. Haría lo posible para que se pudiera mover y no quedara inmóvil -muerta,- después de la transformación.

En menos de lo que un Gallo podía cantar, habían llegado con los otros animáles mecånicos. Estaban inmóviles, haciendo un buen trabajo manteníendo su imagen de cositas lindas y adorables. La chica miró a Freddy y se soltó de él.

-Quizás y no debería decir esto, pero me hicieron pasar la noche más aterradora de mi vida...-los tres seguîan inmóviles, pero sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en ella.- Me divertí un poco huyendo de ustedes, debo admitirlo.

Freddy la miró un poco confuso. Mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta.

-Mañana continúen así. No son tan aburridos y sosos como creí. Al contrario, me dan mucho miedo.

Cuando comenzó a desaparecer oyó una voz. Era robótica y descompuesta, sin embargo, era entendible.

-"¿Nombre?"

-¿Eh?

Curiosa, se regresó al lugar, para revelar a Freddy en su lugar, sonriente.

-"¿Nombre?"

Le descolocó oír a Freddy hablar. Quizás lo que le desarmó fue el que preguntara su nombre. Se asustó pero, intentó verse valiente. Sonrió forzosamente, tragó saliva y parpadeó un par de veces.

-Lynda Murtons...

-"Lyn..da..."

Fue difícil, pero su nombre se oyó melodiosa de la voz robótica del oso. La chica sonrió aún más y se dirigió a la salida, calmando su miedo y las emociones que la traicionaban. Oh no, no admitiría que escuchar su nombre de los... ¿labios?, del oso le había hecho por un momento desear que llegara la noche de nuevo.

-Sólo tengo que sobrevivir cinco noches en Freddy's y estaré bien...creo...

...

N/A: Fin del prólogo. La cabeza me duele, estoy algo rara, enferma mejor dicho. He estado 5 horas para escribir esto apenas. Ojalá y les sea atractivo, me esmeré haciendo este capítulo/prólogo.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.

PD: Les deseo buenas noches, días, o tardes.


	2. Capítulo 1

N/A: Capítulo uno, amigos. Sé que es mi primera historia en este fandom, pero haré lo mejor que pueda. Daré lo mejor de mi, lo prometo.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, joder. Hago este fic sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión. Ya no pueden demandarme, perras.

Advertencia: Algo de suspenso y a una protagonista cagada del miedo.

Lamento que sea algo corto, yo no soy de esribir sino leer.

Capítulo 1: ¿Apagados?

...

Segunda noche.

99% de energía eléctrica y eran apenas las 1:00 A.M. Chica ya estaba en la puerta, paciente y Bonnie -en la tarde había preguntado el nombre al Manager,- ya estaba en su manía de irse de cada cuarto. Foxy estaba inmóvil, era vigilado costatemente pero en lapso corto de tiempo, Lynda era hábil buscándolo para obligar a dejarlo en su sitio anterior. Ah, se sentía a salvo de que Freddy no se moviera aún. Estaba a salvo aún.

Las cámaras hacían su efectividad y notó a Foxy correr del pasillo hacia la cabina. Presionó el botón y la puerta se cerró. Un golpe seco sonó, seguramente el zorro había intentado derribar la puerta sin éxito. Lynda respiró agitadamente, asustada. Estaban más salvajes, y Lynda se sintió estúpida por haber incitado a esas cosas infernales a continuar con su puto juego. Mierda.

2:00 A.M y ya tenía sueño. Tomó del café, tratando de despertar sus sentidos sin éxito, la cafeína no tenía efecto sobre ella. 81% de energía. Tacaña pizzería de mierda. Lynda suspiró y miró aquella cámara sin video. Se oían pasos y moría del miedo. La oscuridad no le hacía sentir segura, apreciaba su vida, gracias.

-Solo es otra noche más, no tengo porqué...

Foxy trató de entrar por aquella puerta de nuevo. La chica ahogó un grito de pánico, intentando no orinarse en sus pantalones. En la otra puerta, Chica había perdido su paciencia y trataba de empujar la puerta, derribarla sin éxito.

Mierda.

Freedy se estaba moviendo. Miró la cámara, justo en la que Lynda le estaba inspeccionando e indirectamente, la humana se permitió ver aquellos ojos cyan de nuevo. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-"Lynda..."

Carajo, sabía que estaba muerta. Mierda. Estaba muerta de miedo. Suspiró y notó al oso de casi dos metros irse de la habitación. Iría tras ella, y ella no quería...

Apenas daban las tres de la madrugada y tenía el 58%. Tenía ambas puertas cerradas. Se permitió llorar. Se cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin control. Sollozó con fuerza, temblando como Madgalena y se permitió de nuevo mirar la cámara donde Freddy no estaba. Sus hombros estaban débiles, sus pies habían perdido fuerza y no podía matenerse de pie. No podría huir ni pelear.

-Que buena batalla...-se dijo, amarga. Frunció el ceño y se permitió ver a Foxy, Bonnie y a Chica regresar a sus puestos. Todos regresaron, excepto Freddy. No sabía donde estaba, pero no quería saberlo.

-"Lynda..."

Lo oyó. Su voz suave, robótica y melodiosa. Estaba detrás de la puerta, esperando. Ella entró en pánico y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Freddy...-musitó, suspirando.-¿He perdido?

Miró la cámara de aquel corredor en donde el oso se encontraba. Se sintió aliviada al no verlo asentir. Ay, estaba bien entonces.

El oso tocó la puerta con sus nudillos metálicos, pidiéndole de manera educada dejarlo pasar. Ella dudó, debido a que no sabía si dejarlo pasar o dejarlo esperar allí. Su consciencia ganó y se quedó allí, inmóvil. Freddy volvió a tocar, parecía de intenciones pacifístas pero, no era algo de lo que podías estar seguro.

-Lo siento...-murmuró ella, sus piernas no respondían. Estaban quietas, indispuestas a caminar hacia la puerta y desactivarla.

-"¿Lynda?"

-¡No digas mi nombre!-gritó de repente, el oso no contestó, por lo que ella decidió continuar.-Me haces sentir culpable, ¡y ni siquiera sé por qué! Si te abro vas a matarme, estoy segura de eso y...aún así, me pesa no dejarte pasar. No digas mi nombre, me harías sentir mucho peor.

Freddy hubiera fruncido el ceño si pudiera, ¿matarla? ¡Sólo quería hablar con ella! Volvió a tocar la puerta, esperando que le abriera.

-¡No voy a abrir, maldita sea!

Negó con la cabeza. Oh vamos, que humana más rara. Si se sentía culpable, sólo tendría que abrir y ya, nada más. Humanos complejos y estúpidos.

4:00 A.M y Lynda ya quería que fueran las seis. Tenía el 30% y estaba segura de que no podría seguir el mismo ritmo. Foxy, Bonnie y Chica seguían inmóviles, pero Freddy parecía insistente ante la idea de verla. Ella estaba llorando y se resignó a la idea de morir. Le dió por igual morir ahora, a pesar que dentro de unos cuantos días iría a ser mayor de edad.

Que mierda.

No se molestó en quitarse las lágrimas, solo caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. El oso de tono marrón entró y entrecerró los ojos al verla llorar. Humanos estúpidos. Freddy cerró la puerta que estaba detrás de sí, dejando a ambos solos. Lynda suspiró, liberando aún más lágrimas. Mierda, no quería morir tan rápido.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Él negó con la cabeza, y pareció soltar algo así como un suspiro. Lynda ahogó sus sollozos, tratando de lucir fuerte.

"Ésta inútil nos tiene miedo."

Humana tonta e ilusa. Tuvo la oportunidad de renunciar y no lo había hecho. Se acercó unos pasos a ella y la castaña retrocedió en respuesta. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Fue acorralada en la puerta. Una medida de seguridad ahora era lo que la iría a matar.

Irónico.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, decidida a dejarse hacer.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer... pero, que no me duela.

"...¿Qué?"

Freddy ladeó la cabeza, ¿a qué se refería? Estaba allí para una plática civilizada que había tenido con unos pocos guardias -Mike, el guardia anterior no lo había dejado pasar y él era el nuevo que le daba consejos-, porque él era el más civilizaddo de los cuatro animatronics, como el más sanguinario, compartiedo lugar con Foxy.

Bah, pero no podía lidiar con una guardia llorona por naturaleza.

Lynda sintió unas extremidades frías rodear su cuerpo. Le estaba abrazando...¿Freddy le estaba abrazando? Guau, eso era nuevo. Asustada, correspondió con timidez, aún sabiendo que de él estaba aterrorizada. No, le valió madres rodear el pecho del oso y llorar en su hombro. Eran demaciadas emociones. Freddy le daba unas palmaditas amables en el hombro, tratando de ser amigable. Pues, a eso venía, a ser amigable y convercer a la chica de ser su amiga -en término animales electrónicos era dejarse meter en un traje y morir en el proceso.

Lynda dejó de llorar cuando dieron las 5:00 A.M y su energía era de 17%, había descuidado la luz estando lloriqueando con Freddy. El oso veía el miedo en la chica y suspiró al parecer. Si eso seguía así, no conseguiría cumlir su promesa. Quería volver a esa chica como una de los suyos, una necesidad más enorme que las demás. Quizás porque era la primera guardia femenina de todas que había sobrevivido la noche de pruebas y en vez de renunciar, se había quedado.

Y ese rostro de ella se le hacía familiar.

-Ha, debo verme patética en este momento.- la chica, con un tono resignado, se sentó en el escritorio, mirando al oso fijamente. Parecía que no iría a dañarle. No debía confiarse, nada bueno podría salir de ellos.-Freddy...gracias.

Eso lo descolocó un poco. Lynda vió los ojos del oso ensancharse y en respuesta, sonrió un poco, pensando que estaba luciendo patética.

-"¿Lyn...da?"

-A pesar del miedo que les tengo y que ustedes suelen matar a la gente...-Él no comprendía a lo que se refería con matar a la gente; sólo intentaba hacer nuevos amigos.-...gracias por consolarme por el miedo. Suelo llorar cuando tengo pánico. De nuevo, gracias. Eso es algo que incluso ningún amigo ha hecho por mí.

Freddy movió una de sus orejas metálicas y hizo una seña con su mano para insitarla a continuar. Eso último le había interesado.

-¿Qué?- oh, lástima que ella casi no lo entendía.

Negó con la cabeza y le acarició el cuero cabelludo a la humana aprovechando la cercanía. La chica reaccionó ampliando su sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos. Ella era dócil y manipulable.

6:00 A.M y justo en ese momento las luces se apagaron. Lynda gritó como niñita y se abrazó a Freddy con fuerza. El oso se encogió de hombros. Allí hubiera hecho una aparición y la hubiera arrastrado hacia un buen traje. No quería obligarla, de una manera u otra no podía. Sólo le quedaba convencerla. Segundos después, la chica se separó, roja hasta las orejas.

-Eh...lo siento.

Se incomodó al no recibir repuesta.

-Tus amigos...te llevaré con ellos.

Asintió sin decir palabra y como la noche pasada, Lynda le tomó de la mano y caminando, lo llevó a aquel Backstage. Los cuatro al haberse acomodado, suspiraron. La castaña se acercó al oso y de cariño le obsequió un cálido beso en la mejilla, Freddy reaccionó ensanchando sus ojos cual platos. Foxy le gruñó a la chica, y ella, mainterpretando, le regaló a Foxy uno también, en la frente esta vez. El zorro pirata dejó de gruñir por la sorpresa. Chica y Bonnie no se quejaron, ni dijeron nada. Estaba bien.

-Okey, mañana nos vemos. Eviten darme un para cardiaco, ¿eh, amigos?

Se le salió la palabra y, avergonzada retrocedió. Los cuatro se mostraron sorprendidos ante aquella palabra y, como último recurso, Lynda se hechó a correr de aquel lugar.

Freddy sonrió satisfecho ante lo conseguido.

-"Amigos..."

...

Lamento las faltas de ortografía XD.

Segunda noche superada y Lynda casi se orina en los pantalones. Okey, comenten para saber si les ha gustado.

Karoru Gengar se despide como debe, ¿eh?


	3. Capítulo 2

N/A: Segundo capítulo, amigos y amigas. Este es de seguro el que más ganas le he puesto, debido a que se menciona los hechos de la "Mordida" del 87, esa parte que había mencionado el chico del teléfono me traumó, lo juro. Esa vez que jugué llegué a la segunda noche, morí por la falta de energía a las 5:00 A.M, estaba muy asustada y pegué un grito al cielo cuando fui atrapada. No me he molestado en ver el final y ya he llegado a la noche tres.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino, ya habría secuela, precuela y la pizzería no sería tan tacaña.

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos del 87.

...

Freddy's Fazbear estaba abierta, eran las 3:00 P.M y los animatrónicos estaban haciendo su show a decenas de familias. El establecimiento era enorme y de día lo tétrico era cambiado por dulzura y ternura, algo que los guardias nocturnos no tenían posibilidades de ver.

Freddy estaba cantando cuando la vio. Lynda había entrado al establecimiento junto a una niña, una señora mayor y un apuesto joven que traía a SU amiga del brazo. La humana evitó mirarlo a los ojos y la señora mayor que no aparentaba más de 35 se quejaba de el lugar, diciendo que no quería volver al infierno.

La mirada de aquella señora hacia él era de odio. Notó el parecido entre la adulta y Lynda. Muy parecidas. Cabello, ojos, piel, estatura. Sólo que la cara de la señora estaba desfigurada, amorfa, sin un lóbulo frontal.

...Oh mierda.

-¡Bienvenidos a Freddy's Fazzbear Pizza!-el oso oyó al Manager y notó la sonrisa forzada del dueño.- ¡Señorita Murtons, no debería estar aquí!

Notó a su amiga sonreír.- No piense mal, estoy aquí como clienta. Hoy cumple años la hermana de mi...-la vió tragar saliva, infeliz.-...novio.

"_¿Novio?_"

-¿Tiene novio?

-¡Sí!- el joven se apresuró a besarla en la mejilla, a lo cual Lynda rechazó.-Me aceptó hoy.- la castaña rodó los ojos y se soltó del agarre, frunciendo el ceño.

Lynda odiaba a ese chico, pero, a su hermanita la adoraba. Ella siempre había deseado que su hermano mayor y ella fueran novios y debido a eso Lynda lo había aceptado como pareja sólo ese día. Además, el cumpleaños se lo iban a celebrar en la pizzería en la que trabajaba. Lynda quería ver a los animales mecánicos cumplir con su función.

Observó a la estrella principal, Freddy, y le sonrió. El oso saludó con la mano desde el escenario. Foxy, emocionado empujó a Freddy y agitó la mano, dedicándole una una mirada amigable a su guardia, dejando de lado los gruñidos de ayer.

-(Qué tiernos son de día...)-pensó ella para sí.

Había olvidado de lo que estaba hablando con su...

-Hey, niña-oyó a la señora gritonearle y Lynda suspiró cansada.-Hablaba en serio cuando te decía que dejaras el trabajo.-la señora sonrió con sorna.- ¿Ya te dieron el susto de tu vida, hija?

Por un momento, el cuarteto mecánico dejó de tocar completamente sorprendidos, ¿la hija de la víctima de la mordida del 87 era su guardia y su amiga? Vieron a la castaña morderse el labio y el cómo negaba con la cabeza.

-Esas cosas dan miedo, lo admito... pero no son tan malos una vez que llevas dos noches cagada del miedo en la oscuridad.- la mamá chasqueó la lengua a punto de replicar.-¡Conseguí un trabajo y me lo reprochas! Eres una madre tan mala, ¡ellos no son capaces de lastimarme, entiende!

-¡Ha! Díle eso a lo que quedó de mi cara.-gruñó la mayor.

-Eh...cariño, no ofendas a tu madre... ella tiene razon.-la chica miró a su "novio" pelinegro.-Esas cosas dan miedo.

-¡Tú no empieces, Thomas! ¡Ni siquiera me gustas y me andas diciendo cariño y toda chucherías más! Me gustarías si dejaras de ser todo un marica. Freddy y los demás no son malos, entiéndanlo.

-Oye, Lynda...-el Manager trató de razonar con ella.-Ellos sólo tratan...

-¡Cállate!-volvió a gritar. Todos traían su atención hacia ella.-Les voy a mostrar...a todos...

La guardia nocturna sonrió y empujando a su madre, corrió hacia el escenario, esquivando las mesas, sillas y personas ágilmente. Había una cerca pequeña con las palabras "no pasar" que Lynda ignoró. Era la barrera entre ella y los animatronics. Cruzó de un salto aquél obstáculo y en menos de unos segundos, había llegado enfrente del oso marrón, que la recibió con sorpresa, dejando su canto robótico.

-¡Lynda, sál de allí!- le gritó su Manager preocupado, tenía miedo de una demanda. La madre era la única que sonreía, pensando que así su hija sabría lo dura que era su vida.

-¡Cariño!-Thomas también estaba en pánico, nadie se atrevía a pasar de la cerca por temor a su propia seguridad. La hermana menor no decía nada, estaba solamente detrás de su hermano, asustada.

Por su parte, el cuarteto había dejado de tocar y veían a la chica enfrente de ella, que respiraba agitada, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el esfuerzo.

-"¿Lynda?"

Sorpresa mundial al oír a aquel oso decir el nombre de su guardia a la perfección. La mandíbula de la mamå paró al suelo y Thomas sintió casi un paro cardíaco.

-Eh, Freddy, horas sin vernos, ¿eh?

Él asintió con la cabeza y Foxy se acercó a la castaña. Muchos se esperaron una masacre, pero el zorro rojizo la abrazó mientras bailaba graciosamente con los pies, justo como lo haría un pirata. Bonnie y Chica se le habían unido, sonrientes, y los cuatro diciendo las mismas palabras.

-"Amiga, Amiga, Amiga..."

-Eh, sí, amiga. Suelten...me hacen sentir rara.

Cuando los animales se separaron de ella, Lynda les sonrió. Se acercó a Chica y le obsequió un beso en la frente. La polluela respondío con risitas algo raras y sádicas. Bonnie tambíen recibió uno en la frente y él solo se quedó quieto. Foxy, sabiendo que seguía él, bajó la cabeza, pero se apartó cuando el regalito había sido en la mejilla. Hizo un baile pirata, como diciéndo "En la mejilla, perras..."

Estaba por salir del escenario, cuando Freddy le miró con un ojo entrecerrado, como pidiendo él también uno.

Todos estaban atónitos, ¿cómo era que esas cosas no le hacían daño?

-Pff, celoso.

"_Dí lo que quieras, pero yo también quiero uno._"

Observó las facciones del oso y pensó en dónde darle aquel beso.

Fue solo instinto y sólo unas ganas inexplicables el que se acercara a la cara de Freddy de frente y depositara sus labios unos segundos sobre los metálicos de aquél animal marrón.

¿?

¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo? Eso era zoofilia -o algo así-. Lynda se apartó, avergonzada. Freddy la miraba fijamente, con cara de pokér.

Todos estaban en shock. Su mamá la miró con decepción y la guardia dio unos pasos hacia atrás, justo entonces el oso, con los ojos entrecerrados de molestia, tomó una de ss muñecas con sus manos metálicas.

Ahora sí todos esperaron una masacre...

-¿Fred...? ¡Mhmn...!

...pero ésta no llegó.

El contacto de piel y metal se había repetido. Freddy usó su mano libre para tomar la cara de su amiga y evitar su escape, ya que sabía que los humanos se apartaban a veces de la sorpresa. Y para ser sincero, él no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo. No abrió su enorme boca, sabía que le haría daño a la chica por sus dientes afilados; el beso había sido casto, y Lynda apenas y había correspondido.

Pero algo era mejor que nada, ¿verdad?

La chica al verse libre, salió rápidamente de aquel escenario y lugar sin cruzar miradas con su familia, murmurando una frase que sólo ella pudo oír. El manager alcanzó a leer los labios de la chica.

"_Nos vemos en la noche_"

El mánager suspiró. Bueno, ¿qué más daba el amor jodidamente anormal? Él no era nadie para criticar; él era Bisexual y ahorita mismo estaba saliendo con alguien de su mismo sexo. Realmente daba igual.

Pero sabía que un romance como ese no iba a funcionar.

Rezó a que ambos duraran lo más posible.

...**Horas después**...

12:00 A.M. Lynda entró a la pizzería, nerviosa, asustada. Suspiró y notó en donde estaba. _Show Stage_. Ninguno de los animatronics se encontraban presentes. Mierda. Oyó una risa y tembló en consecuencia.

-¿Hola?-Lynda preguntó, con miedo.-¿Chica? ¿Foxy? ¿Bonnie?

Nadie respondía y con otro suspiro se decidió a cambiar de habitacíon.

-¿Freddy? ¿Hay alguien?

Como si esa frase fuera un detonante, fue tacleada por una figura pesada. Lynda gritó aterrada y se vio atrapada por un animatronic. Un oso, o al menos eso parecía. La luz escasa sólo le daba esa silueta.

-¿Freddy?- no consiguió respuesta y eso lo vio como una afirmativa. Gran error.- ¡No me asustes así, tonto! Ngh... me estás aplastando, Freddy...

-"¿Quién es Freddy? Mi nombre es Golden."

Mala señal, mala señal, mala señal...

-"Hmn...no tienes un traje. Estás desnuda."- Pánico. Lynda sentía pánico.- "¡Hay que arreglar eso inmediatamente!"

MALA SEÑAL, MALA SEÑAL, MALA SEÑAL...

-"Hay por aquí un cuerpo de Chica, seguro te va a gustar..."- aquel personaje cargó a la guardia como si fuera un costal de patatas y se dirigió a aquel salón al que Lynda siempre le había tenido terror. Ella comenzó a gritar, asustada.-"...su cuerpo es chico, por lo que entrarás en él fácilmente."

"_¿Oíste eso, Chica?_"

"_Pues claro que sí, Bonnie. No soy tan sorda como Foxy._"

"_¡Eso ofende, Chica! Freddy, ¿no has encontrado a Golden o a nuestra amiga._"

"_No...y estoy preocupado por ello."_

"_¡Ea! ¿Oyeron eso? Era un grito..._"

Golden gruñó ante aquellas voces. Lynda no podía escucharlas, pero seguía gritando, pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme de éste lunático!-parecía disco rayado, pero no le importaba.

"_¿No será esa voz la de nuestra guardia_."

No. Golden ya tenía el cuerpo vacío de la polluelo lista. Con brusquedad colocó a la humana en aquél traje y comenzó a empujarla, tratando de meterla rápido y arrebatarle una de sus amigas a los animatronics. Dolí mucho. Los cables la arañaban y ella gritaba con fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Duele, duele mucho!

Sentía sangre correr por su cuerpo y miró a aquél animatonic. Un oso dorado, idéntico a Freddy. Sin embargo, sabía que no era él.

-¡Suéltame!-gimoteó débilmente. Sentía todo dar vueltas.-¡Fre...Freddy!

"_¿Lynda?_"

Golden maldijo. Estaban cerca y ya no tenía tiempo. Escapó, corriendo con rapidez. Momentos después, el cuarteto llegó a aquella habitación de terror y lo primero que vieron fue a un cuerpo entero de Chica y dos ojos entrecerrados color chocolate dentro de ello.

-H...Hey...-si un animal mecánico tuviera lágrimas, el oso marrón se hubiera largado a llorar. Lynda parecía que apenas podía hablar.- Oye Freddy, ¿está bien que duerma en estos momentos?

"_¡No! ¡Eso definitivamente no estå bien!_"

-Pero... apenas siento mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo podía escucharlo?

"_Si haces eso, no volveríamos a verte. No quiero eso. No queremos eso._"

Tosió dentro de aquél traje.

-Pero, ¿no me querían ustedes dentro de un traje...?

"_Sí, queremos eso. Per no vamos a obligarte por algo que te hicieron._"

Freddy no se esperó lo siguiente.

-No importa. Dolió más el hecho de quién me había hecho esto era alguien idéntico a tí.

Gruñó y Foxy negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a su guardia para liberarla.

"_¿Golden?_"

...

Capítulo 2 terminado. Es mås largo que los de los demás. Dedicado a mis lectores.

Aparicion de Golden F. A mi me salió, bua. Me cagué del miedo.

Lynda Zoofílica XD.

Los animatronics hablan, sí. Pero yo puse que hablaban también con sonidos robóticos. Aquí yo solo puse en comillas lo que decían con sus soniditos raros.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

Karoru Gengar les desea mucha felicidad y les manda muchos besos


	4. Capítulo 3

N/A: Capítulo 3 y siento que escribo muy rápido. Pasé la noche 4, y me acabo de enterar que "Phone Guy" había muerto. Ay, sentí mucho pésame por él. Me la pasé mal, Bonnie y Chica se quedaban cada medio milenio en la puerta y Freddy ¡Madre mía con Freddy! Me asustaba cada vez que reía. Cuando me quedé sin luz casi me orino, lo juro. Estaba muy asustada. Sinceramente, no puedo con Freddy, a veces ni lo encuentro y eso me apaniquea.

Bah, pero estan aquí por la historia, así que dejo de distraerlos y ya, comencemos.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, si no el final no sería tan mierda.

Advertencia: Ahora sí, tenemos una escena medio acaramelada. Sangre, sangre y más cosas que tienen que ver con sangre.

Capítulo 4: **Caja Musical.**

PD: A caja musical me refiero al tono cuando se te acaba la luz y Freddy te sale, dispuesto a, ya saben...

¡A la historia!

...

4:00 A.M. 75% de energía. Los cuatro animatrónicos estaban ahí, en _Pirate Cove _debido al enorme espacio. Las heridas de la inconsciente Lynda habían sido tratadas por Chica; teniendo vendas por todo el cuerpo que, a pesar de estar dando presión, seguían sagrando. La cara de aquella humana estaba repleta de raspones ligeros. Maldito Golden. Maldito.

Un rato después Foxy tarareaba una canción mientras recorría los pasillos de la pizzería acompañado con Bonnie, que tocaba de su bajo. Chica estaba en la cocina, buscando unos utencilios para prepararle algo a su amiga para cuando despertara y Freddy estaba con la castaña en _The Office_ debido a que ella debía estar allí. La había transladado.

"_Lynda, eres tan estúpida._"

La chica respiraba lentamente, en un lapso tan lento que parecía muerta.

_"Simplemente yo no lo tengo, ¿Por qué te quieres quedar?*_"

Aún le sorprendió el que en los últimos segundos de consciencia ella le había entendido. ¿Por qué sería? Sería por el traje. Ahora entendía por qué los humanos gritaban cuando trataban de meterlos a un traje.

Morían.

Mecánicamente, llevó una de sus manos al cabello de la chica, sosteniendo un lindo mechón que lucía maltratado, despeinado y quebradizo. No podía sentirlo, no podía. Examinó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de su guardia. No era fea, pero tampoco una belleza tropical, sin embargo, Freddy la quería a pesar de estar con ella sólo dos días.

"_¿Será que...? No, eso es estúpido Freddy. No pienses en eso._"

Y ahí miró el rostro pacífico de su guardia, enfocándose en solo una zona.

"_Quiero besarla_"

Quería hacerlo, eran unas ganas dolorosas, pero, eso significaría que sus sospechas eran ciertas y él no quería reconocerlo.

"_Nah, si es uno pequeñito no signifca que ella me...gusta._"

Revisó a los alrededores y notó que nadie venía. Las cámaras. Echó un vistazo a las cámaras. Foxy y Bonnie estaban en _Show Stage_, haciendo qué sabe y Chica se mantenía pensativa en los baños. Tenía tiempo, así que no lo hiba a desperdiciar. Tratando de no hacer ruido con sus articulaciones pesadas y oxidadas, se acercó lo mås posible a la guardia inconsciente -que estaba acostada en el escritorio-, y se inclinó ligeramente, dirigiendo su hocico a los labios de su guardia nocturna. La besó por un momento y, de quél contacto surgió otro, y otro. Beso, tras beso, el oso se dió cuenta de que no podía detenerse, o que no quería, que su corazón de metal sentía algo por aquella miedosa. Y eso estaba mal

Seguía besándola cuando sintió un débi agarre en sus hombros. Manos. Se apartó y sintió algo parecido al terror cuando vió que era Lynda quien le había tocado. Estaba despierta y sus ojos estaban abiertos cual platos.

-¿Freddy? ¿Por qué?

No sabía que contestar. No podía decir nada más que el nombre de su guardia, rayos.

El que no contestara hizo que ella entrara en pánico.

-No...No juegues conmigo.

"_¿Qué?_"

-No juegues conmigo, te lo repito.- Lynda tenía los ojos llorosos. _Mala convesación estúpida. Cambia la conversación. Cámbiala, cåmbiala_.-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo quedé inconsciente?

-"Intentaron meterte al traje de repuesto de Chica."-y ahí la guardia lo recordó. Foxy, siendo el único del cuarteto que podía hablar con propiedad -ya que su función había sido entretener a los niños-, había llegado justo a tiempo para explicar.-"¡Pero no te preocupes, joven pirata! Foxy y los demås nos hemos encargado"

"_Mentir no está bien, Foxy. Golden escapó._"

Lynda oyó al zorro gruñir y supo que Freddy había dicho algo que no era de su agrado. Suspiró al ver al oso mecánico cerrar los ojos y obsequiarle un beso en la frente. Ese idiota de metal la confundía.

-¿Ustedes lo conocen? Se llamaba Golden.

-"Pues mi querida joven pirata, ése oso dorado es la primera versión de Freddy."

Shock total. Ella miró al de sombrero negro y notó su apretar de dientes. ¿Por eso su parecido? Lynda volvió a suspirar y acarició con una de sus manos el brazo izquierdo del osito que se relajó al contacto.

-¿Primera versión?

El zorro guardó silencio, indeciso entre decirle o no por cierta persona no-humana en el mismo cuarto.

"_Dícelo Foxy, tiene el derecho de saberlo si es nuestra amiga._"

-"Golden Freddy, así se llama. Lo mandaron a la tabla a los pocos días de estancia aquí, ¡y se lo tenía bien merecido! Por su culpa lastimé a tu mamá en el 87."-Freddy asintió, dándole la razón.-"Además, él era muy malo y sanguinario. Mató a mucha gente. A los guardias los hería cuando los metíamos a los traje, los golpeaba y maltrataba. Era muy malo, ¡por eso crearon a Freddy y lo arrojaron a la basura!"

-Entonces, ¿por qué...? ¿Por qué volvió?

-"Joven pirata, hay cosas que ni yo sé."-Foxy de repente se había puesto serio. Se acercó al par y ahora fue él quien le dió a la chica un besito en la frente, en señal de amistad. Freddy lo miró con sorpresa -cof-cof-celos-cof-cof- mientras la castaña se sonrojaba y le sonreía.-"Iré a avisarle a los demás que ya estás despierta, ¡van a ponerse muy alegres"

Corriendo mientras meneaba alegremente la cola, el zorrito simpático atinó a salir de la oficina, dejando al oso y a la humana solos. Freddy sonreía nervioso y Lynda apenas podía disimular su sonrojo. Oh Foxy, a malas horas te ibas.

-Eh...gracias por cuidarme, y eso. Se supone que yo soy la que les vigilo y toda esa cosas. No me esperé a Golden, me llegó de repente.

"_Es lo que siempre hace._"

No sabía que más decir, por lo que quedó en silencio. Suspiró cansada y negó con la cabeza. Bostezó.

-Necesito café.

Freddy movió su cabeza de lado a lado, dåndole a entender a la chica que no había.

-Mierda.-musitó.

Segundos de silencio. El oso, frustrado, se llevó una de sus manos a su sombrero, acomodándolo, tratando de perder el tiempo.

-Eh...hicieron una buena actuación ayer...-Freddy observó a Lynda, el cómo se sonrojaba y movía tímidamente la cabeza.- Cantas muy bonito, me gusta tu voz...y mucho.-en la última palabra, la castaña hizo contacto visual con el oso.

Freddy podía jurar a que había doble sentido en aquella frase.

Tentación. La tentación estaba jugando con él. Sonrió nervioso y se encogió de hombros. La humana se había sentado y apenas así las estaturas eran algo parejas. Freddy era muy alto y Lynda baja a más no poder.

"_¿Debería...?_"

Su mano, tambaleante a pesar de ser de metal se dirigió a una de las mejillas de la chica, acariciåndola con cuidado. Ahí, ella supo la duda que el oso tenía. Sus mejillas rosadas se volvieron rojas.

-A...Adelante.-él comprendió, ella cerró los ojos.- ¡Pero no hagas nada raro!

Con una sonrisita, asintió. A consciencia de que Foxy llevaba rato afuera, Freddy fue rápido. Besó a la adolescente en la mejilla. Lynda abrió sus ojos y en la puerta notó a tres animales mecánicos; habían llegado.

-"Let's Eat!"-Lo único que podía decir Chica salió a flote. En sus manos había una sopa, que le entregó a la humana. Sonrió pícara y ante eso, Lynda se volvió a sonrojar. Oh, ¿acaso era tan obvia? Bonnie se abrazó a Foxy, diciendo algo en un lenguaje que Lynda no pudo comprender. Pero vio al zorro fruncir la boca, a Chica reír a carcajadas y a Freddy entrecerrar sus ojos molesto. De seguro dijo algo vergonzoso.

Le hechó un vistazo a la sopa. Lucía normal, sin rastro de sangre. Tomó la cuchara que estaba ahí tomó un poco de ella.

-¡Delicioso!

Chica sonrió orgullosa. Ella era la dama del cuarteto, ella era quien le cocinaba la comida a los animales -que parecían más humanos que animales mecånicos-, por lo tanto, sus manjares eran deliciosos. Que la humana se lo reafirmara le hacía sentir bien.

"_Oh, ya me imagino cómo se vería en un traje_"

Freddy, al oír esa frase de Chica la miró fijamente.

"_¿Traje?_"

"_Pues sí, traje. ¿Qué no recuerdas que tenemos que transformarla para el quinto día o se irá._"

Eso le cayó duro, como si un balde de agua helada le diera en la cara. Los guardias siempre se iban una vez que se les entregaba el dinero y se quedaban solos los fines de semana. Si Lynda se iba...

...si ella se iba de su lado...

...¿Qué sería de él?

...**Horas después**...

6:00 A.M. La pizzería iría a abrir en media hora. Lynda acompañó a Foxy al _Pirate Cove_ que estaba fuera de servicio. El zorro le había agradecido y pensó en convencer a sus amigos mecánicos en hacer a la humana una zorrita pirata para que lo acompañara en aquel lugar. También llevó a los tres restantes al _Show Stage_, pero Freddy le había pedido a jaladas de mano acompañarla a la salida.

Y ahí estaban los dos, ella a punto de irse y él esperando a que se fuera.

-Nos vemos en la mañana, Freddy. No hagas maldades, ¡te castigaré si me entero que hiciste algo malo!

El oso miró a los alrededores. Estaba oscuro en las calles y nadie estaba presente, no había persona alguna cerca.

-"Lynda..."

-¿Hmn...?

Hizo el intento. Su voz batallaba para hablar. Él estaba programado para cantar así que, reuniendo palabras de sus canciones, buscó aquellas que pudieran decirle...

Necesitaba decirle...

-"_Eres...Eres...la persona más importante pa...para mí..._"

Esperó la reacción de ella y se sorprendió al verla sonrojarse y las lágrimas salir de la humana, ¿había hecho algo malo? ¡Cuanto lo sentía!

-Tú también me importas mucho...

Freddy no pudo evitar sonreír y ella imitó el gesto. Sin embargo, él estaba en un dilema gracias a las palabras de Chica.

"_¿Deberíamos intentar transformarla?"_

Lynda suspiró y poniendose de puntitas, le obsequió al oso marrón un contacto labial, el último de aquella jornada nocturna. Fue tan repentino que él no pudo corresponder.

-¡Nos vemos entonces!

Y con esas palabras, la chica se fue a grandes pasos de allí.

Cuando ella no se vio a la vista. Freddy se permitió reír bobamente, entrecerrar los ojos soñador y recargarse en el marco de la puerta. Se estaba enamorando de una persona humana.

No sabía por qué, pero la sensación le gustaba.

Con una sonrisa, el oso entró a la pizzería, ignorando que su versión dorada había visto toda la escena oculto en un oscuro callejón, en el mismo que lo habían abandonado.

-"Así que, ella es muy importante para tí, ¿eh?"- la mirada de Golden era macabra.- "¿Qué pasaría si alguien te la arrebatara?"

Se permitió reír como maniático. Si Freddy le había arrebatado su vida, show, él le quitaría algo a él.

A Lynda.

...

Ah, al fin, lo acabé.

Capítulo 3 acabado.

Me preguntén siempre acerca del origen de Golden Freeddy y eso de las alucinaciones de Mike... ah, me dio un poco de ganas ponerle como la versión desechada de Freddy.

Ojalá y les haya gustado el cap.

¡Lamento las fallas ortograficas! No soy perfecta.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	5. Capítulo 4

N/A: Capítulo 4, amigos. Vaya, sí que publico rápido, ¿eh? Esta historia apenas va para un cuarto. Tiene que ser corta y ya planeé incluso el final. Sí que será genial. Gracias a los que dan reviews y también a los que no. Gracias lectores, gracias de veras.

Advertencias: Escenas raras. Aquí tenemos a un Golden tratando de ser sensualón y un poco de Golden x Lynda, oh sí. También tenemos sangre y algo de...bueno, ustedes vean por sí mismos, ¿no?

Capítulo 4: **Sabias palabras**.

...

¡Cuarto día al fin! Lynda apagó el despertador que marcaba las once de la noche. Se bañó, cambió, peinó y hizo de todo para verse hermosa. No sabía por qué, pero esa vez tenía muchísimas ganas de ir y estar en aquella oficina aburrida.

El recuerdo de cierto oso marrón le alegraba la vida.

Estaba viendo al Mánager cerrar la pizzería artificialmente cuando Lynda llegó, el señor mayor la miró, preocupado por las heridas que portaba.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara, señorita Murtons?

-Tuve un accidente en casa, nada grave, ¡soy una chica fuerte, señor!

Tuvo suerte de ponerse un chaqueta delgado de mezclilla que cubía las heridas de sus brazos y un pantalón que tenía la misma función para las piernas. Lástima que Lynda no sabía de la existencia del maquillaje.

-De acuerdo. Cuarto día, ¿eh? Por favor, sé cuidadosa. Ya sabes, cuida la energía.

Ella asintió y el Mánager se despidió, yéndose a tomarse un descanso merecido del duro día que había tenido.

Lynda entró y se resistió la ganas de encender las luces. Grave error.

_Show stage_ estaba vació y ante eso la guardia negó con la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaban los animatrónicos? ¿Dónde estaba Freddy?

Lynda comenzó a preocuparse. Oh por dios, era la segunda vez que pasaba y temía que _él _hiciera su aparición. No sabía la razón pero, aún así, la sensación que tenía en el pecho era bastante extraña.

Y no le gustaba para nada.

-¡Chicos, déjense de bromas! ¡Vengan acá, me están asustando!-suplicó básicamente.

-"¿De nuevo sola?"

Y el pánico inundó a la chica.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y abrió su pequeña boca, dispuesta a gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero el oso dorado había sido más rápido y le había cubierto aquella abertura que podía delatarlo. Golden la miró fijamente, a pesar de que sus huencas prácticamente estaban vacías.

Qué miedo.

-"Shh, no quiero que llames la atención, niña. Quiero hablar contigo."

Ella tragó saliva duro y asintió. El alto, conforme con la respuesta silenciosa, alejó sus manos de la boca de la adolescente, permitiéndole la capacidad del habla otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres?

-"¿Qué quiero? Vaya, ir al grano se te dá bien."

_Sé valiente, Lynda. Ése idiota no me hará daño, seguro que Freddy está por aquí..._

_-_Por favor, sólo dí qué quieres y lárgate.-la chica suspiró, hablando muy bajo.-No quiero lidiar contigo. Fue suficiente con lo que pasó ayer.

-"¿Estás molesta? El traje de Chica lucía muy bien en tí."-una sonrisa surcó sus labios, haciendo que la menor temblara.-"Podemos hablar democráticamente sobre ese tema en otro momento. Necesito hablar sobre mi impostor, Freddy."

-Oye chatarra, no te atrevas a llamar así a MI Freddy o si no...

-"Niña, que poca educasión tienes."-Golden amplió su sonrisa.-"Tienes un serio atractivo poco común."

-¡¿Eh?! ¿De qué corchos estås hablando? Solo dí que quieres y lárgate.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-"A ti."-sentenció.

Lynda tardó en procesar esas palabras y apenas se estaba recuperando de aquel shock primerizo cuando el oso dorado intentó besarla, cosa que la guardia logró rechazar al volver su compostura.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? ¡Vaya que dices cosas sin sentido! Iré a buscar a mis amigos.

Intentó dar una media vuelta para ignorar al animatrónico cuando su brazo sostuvo de su muñeca con fuerza, impidiéndole la huía.

-"Eres importante para mi impostor, niña."-un escalofrío recorrió cada fibra de su ser. La voz robótica que impregnaba aquel animal robot era sensualmente aterradora.-"Y estoy pensando en arrebarte de él. Sé bien lo mucho que te importa y por eso, por eso quise hablar contigo."

-¿Enserio?-Lynda se encaró al oso, tratando de lucir valiente. Sus piernas temblaban, pronto perderían fuerza. Sin embargo, ella quería ser fuerte, no ser una damisela en apuros.-Te has equivocado de chica, bobo. Si crees que con esta charla me convenserás de alejarme de mis amigos, significa que te has drogado y deliras gravemente. Así que, te suplico que...

Pero Golen no la escuchaba, estaba inmerso en otra cosa. Sonrió maquiavélicamente al oír unas voces lejanas.

"_¡Te he dicho que no, Chica! No vamos a transformarla todavía._"-oh, el impostor se acercaba. Perfecto. Que curioso, el marrón no quería transformarla.

"_Pero Freddy, si ella llega a la quinta noche, se..._"

"_¡NO HABLES ACERCA DE ESO!_"

"_Freddy..." -_tardó, pero reconoció la voz de Chica, la persona a quién más había admirado antes de ser abandonado por el Mánager.

Ahora o nunca.

-...y yo...a mí...lo pensé...y creo que Freddy me...

Atrapó el cuerpo de la adolescente en la pared del _Show Stage_ y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. La chica apenas pudo reaccionar. Gritó con toda su fuerza, de manera que se desgarró casi la garganta, antes de que sus labios fueran atacados.

-¡Fredd...!

Sus ojos se abrieron cual disco y trató de apartarlo de ella. No lo logró. Sus orbes chocolates empezaron a desbordar lágrimas inconscientemete mientras con sus brazos débiles comenzó a golpear las manos de él, que habían terminado en su cintura.

-Espera...y-yo no...-apenas dijo eso cuando Golden volvió a atacarla, con besos cortos que la hacían apretar los ojos del asco.-...detén...deténte...por favor.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Golden le sonrió con inocencia y le lamió la mejilla. Lynda apretó aún más sus párpados y soltó un sollozo.-"¿No te gustó?"

-¡No! Preferiría un millón de veces a que Fre...-respiró hondo cuando sintió otro lametón- ¡Y-Ya basta! Yo quiero a Freddy y no a tí.

Golden amplió sonrisa.-"Que tierno, ¿no? El amor, pero, ¿acaso eres correspondida?"

Touché. Lynda dejó de forcejear en respuesta, como si aquella frase detonara todas sus dudas. El oso dorado supo que la tenía totalmente vulnerable, a su merced.

No perdió tiempo.

-"_Yo puedo ser Freddy por tí..._"-le había murmurado tan bajo para que solo ella lo alcanzara a escuchar. No contó una cosa. Que había otra persona discretamente oculta en aquella habitación.

-Y-Yo...

No la dejó hablar. Volvió a besarla.

La castaña se quedó quieta. _Piensa que es él_. Y lentamente comenzó a corresponder. _Los brazos que me rodean son los de Freddy. _Movió sus manos a las mejillas de aquel ser que la besaba. _El tacto que siento es el de Freddy. _Dejó que aquellas manos traviesas tocaran lo que desearan. _La persona que me gusta es...¡No!_

Lynda negó con la cabeza, apartándo su rostro al de Golden. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, por lo que no vió la cara desconsertada del mayor.

-¡La persona que me gusta no eres tú!

Oh...

-"Interesante. Entonces, estás enamorada de mi impostor.

-¡Quizás, pero eso a tí no te incumbe!

Lynda entró en pánico cuando abrió los ojos al oír el sonido de un micrófono caer al suelo.

Freddy estaba ahí, en la puerta de _Show Stage_, con sus orbes azules muy abiertos. Perplejo. Golden suspiró satisfecho y liberó a la guardia de su abrazó axfisiante. Ella no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo de la escena, directo hacia _The Office_ para quedarse encerrada...y borrar toda escencia de Golden en su cuerpo.

Nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida. Esquivaba todo con suma velocidad. En uno segundos había llegado al _Backstage_ y ahí fue que la mala suerte la delató.

Tropezó con una silla de metal y había hecho mucho ruido.

-"¡Lynda, espera!"

Como pudo, se puso de pie. Se había doblado el tobillo. _Mierda._ Unos pasos débiles y incluso Freddy ya había llegado a su misma habitación. Maldita suerte.

-Aléjate...

-"Lynda..."

-¡No digas mi nombre!-ella frunción sus cejas, a punto de llorar.- No. N-No lo digas por favor...¡Soy un asco! No merezco ser importante para tí...

Lynda rompió a llorar. Freddy suspiró y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Él lo había visto y oído todo. TODO. Y, a pesar de que ella sentía lo mismo que él, despreciaba a Golden por hacerla dudar de él. ¡Estaba más que dispuesto a no transformarla por ello! Y eso señoras y señores, era algo para sentirse orgulloso.

-Freddy...yo te quiero...de verdad te quiero.

-"_También yo..."_

Usando una frase de una canción romántica, contestó. Él ver a Lynda sonreírle, fue como si su unidad fuera derrumbada con sólo un poco de viento. Estando los dos cercas, el osito cantante tomó de ambas manos de la humana, siendo ella quien reforzara el agarre.

Observó la mejilla rojiza de su amiga, cubierta de saliva y entrecerró los ojos. Recordó momentåneamemte el beso correspondido entre su versión antigua y su guardia y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Freddy? ¿Pasa algo?

Con instinto, abrió su hocico mostrando unos dientes filosos y luego señaló el cuello de ella. Lynda comprendió y roja cuál tomate, asintió.

Freddy se relamió y llevando sus labios al cuello de la humana, se decidió a dejarle el chupetón más duradero de la historia.

Los osos eran territoriales, ¿no? Habría que marcar entonces.

El plan de Golden había fallado...o quizás no.

...

Ya saben, perdonen las faltas. Estoy muy ocupada con la escuela y todo eso. Escribí esto en vez de hacer la tarea. XD.

Les deseo besos.

PD: Karoru Gengar tiene hambre.


	6. Capítulo 5

N/A: ¡Quinto capítulo! Vaya, me siento mega inspirada hoy. Muajaja, no sé qué diantres estoy escribiendo, de veras. Se supone que esta intro debería ser sexy y toda la cosa XD. Estoy en bloqueos de notas de autora.

En fin, como no hay mucho que decir, vamos a la historia.

PD: Freddy me la aplicó en la quinta noche :(

Advertencia: Lime. Cojones que solo lo usé de relleno por que el cap era demaciado corto a mi parecer estricto.

Ya saben, lamento si hay errores ortográficos y esta vez alégrense. No hay notas finales aburridas que leer n_n.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, pero algún día...

Capítulo 5: **Dilemas que causan paranoia.**

Disfruten el cap.

...

¿Quién lo diría? Había ido al _Pirate Cove_ a estar con Foxy. Era la una de la tarde. Freddy había visto a Lynda sonreírle como siempre para señalar la puerta del _Show Stage _e irse a aquel lugar. El oso marrón había sonreído orgulloso al ver la enorme marca en su cuello. Rojiza y con unos dientes bien dibujados en aquella piel sencible.

Freddy comenzaba a ser territorial. No es que tratara a Lynda como un objeto, pero es que simplemente ella era suya. Lo había decidido; nadie se la arrebataría.

La humana había llegado al _Pirate Cove _y lo vió. Solitario, abandonado, Foxy se encontraba solo, detrås de las cortinas de aquel escenario, acostado en posición fetal, casi llorando -pero él no tenía lágrimas, solo se oían los sollozos robóticos-. Con solo ver aquella imagen, Lynda se deprimía.

-Foxy...

-"¿Hmn?"-el zorro la vio y no pudo evitar emocionarse.-"¿Has venido a visitarme, joven pirata?"

-¡Claro, capitán!-le respondió a tono de broma. Foxy rió con ganas. De pronto, la risa del pirata de metal se fue disminuyendo.

-"Hace mucho que nadie venía a verme."-relató él, sentándose en la madera que tenía como piso.-"Desde que cerraron esta parte de la pizzería, nadie viene."

-¡No te preocupes!-Lynda le dijo, sonriendo con un poco de culpa.-Cuando mi trabajo como guardia nocturna acabe, te visitaré diario.

Foxy sintió sus ojos iluminarse, emocionado.

-"¿Enserio lo harías por mí?"

-¡Por supuesto! Somos amigos y ni creas que apenas pasen los siete días de trabajo desapareceré de sus vidas.-Él no comprendió a lo que se refería con siete días, ¿siete? ¡si sólo eran cinco! Siempre que recibían el dinero los guardias, ya que pasaba el quinto día se iban.

Estaba confundido.

-"¿Siete días? Yo creí que sólo eran cinco."

Lynda soltó una tierna risa y se acercó un poco al zorro de pelaje rojizo.

-No, estás mal. Son siete. De Lunes a Domingo. Una cosa es que los guardias sean tan miedosos para irse apenas tienen el cheque. Yo me encariñé con ustedes... _y me enamoré de cieto oso raro del que no sé niún corcho, pero así es la vida, porras._-acompletó mentalmente, sintiéndose idiota.

-"¡Eso es genial!"-Foxy se avalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. La castaña se sonrojó a niveles críticos. Dió gracias a que Freddy estuviera en la otra habitación.

Se quejó al sentir el rostro de Foxy amoldarse a su cuello, justo en donde aquella marca se hallaba.

/**Flashbac**k\\\\\\\

-Fre...Freddy...

Lynda gimió con voz quebrada al sentirlo. Las manos robóticas del oso marrón se habían adentrado en su camisa, acariciando su espalda bajo aquella blusita. Los dientes blancos mordían su cuello con presición, a lo cual la castaña volvió a gemir sintiendo su cuerpo entrar en escalofríos.

Su sostén. Las manos del personaje cantarín llegaron al brassier con facilidad y fue cuestión de segundos que llegaran al sujetador y tiró de él, bajándola ropa interior, descendiendo de aquella chaqueta oscura y se revelara su diseño de ositos.

Freddy logró negar una ruidosa carcajada, pero eso causó un rubor aún mayor en la menor.

-E...Estaba de oferta.

Mentira. Tenía dos días con él y le habían costado una jodidísima fortuna, como si el dinero le cayese del mismísimo cielo. Lynda nunca iría a admitirlo nunca, pero su animal preferido eran los ositos. Suspiró mentalmente cuando aquellas manos mecánicamente abandonaban su espalda para dirigirse hábiles al abdomen. Estaba nerviosa, debía admitirlo.

Oh por dios, era una primeriza haciendo eso. Estaba segura de que si el alto de metal continuaba acariciándola así, ella se iría al lugar donde la razón paraba cuando la lujuria actuaba como zorra y iba a tratar de tirarse al mås cercano -en este caso a Freddy-.

La misma mordida, mismo lugar, haciendo más presión. Lynda se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza cuando 'algo' hizo contacto con una de las cosas sagradas que la chicas tenían y a los hombres les carecía. Un apretón y juró que sus ojos se nublaban de todas las emociones que lidiaba. Pudo jurar que sentía un líquido correr por su cuello, y que algo parecido a una lengua le lamía con una lentitud torturadora. Otro apretón a una de las sagradas 'melones' femeninas y casi se sintió gemir, si no hubiera sido porque se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, impidiendo a los sonidos escabullirse de sus labios.

Oh no, ya no podía más. Se vendría pronto. Debía detenerlo a toda costa.

-Y-Ya...¡Ahh! ¡Eres una bestia!- gruñó ella cuando sintió otro apretón y la otra mano café irse más abajo de la cintura.- ¡Freddy hijo de...! ¡Deténte...! ¡Diablos! ¡Ah!

"_¿Detenerme? Esta niña no conoce quién es Freddy Fazbear..._"- sonrió con malicia, continuando lamiendo el cuello de la humana para irse al hombro y morderlo con fuerza. En respuesta, ella gimió.- "_...pero es el momento para enseñarle unas cuantas cosas..._"

Hubiera ido mås lejos, de no haber sido por cierta interrupción de un zorro pirata que quería jugar a los tiburones en el _Pirate Cove _y que se había llevado a Lynda con él.

Casi le arrancó la cara en consecuencia cuando ella se fue.

/**End of Flashback**\\\\\\\

Foxy sonrió cuando su mano y garfio se encontraron con las manos delicadas de la chica. Danzaban alrededor del escenario, sonriendo y riendo por igual. Esa niña significaba mucho para él, sí. Notó las mejillas sonrojadas de la niña y tuvo ganas de abrazarla, en ese mismo lugar. Claro que no lo hizo, Freddy podría aparecer y arrancarle su muy bonita cola y eso no, gracias, apreciaba sus extremidades.

Qué celoso podía llegar a ser ese oso.

-"¿Te diviertes, marinera?"

-¡Claro capitán Foxy! ¡Estar con usted nunca es aburrido!

Continuaron en lo suyo hasta que de pronto, a Lynda le empezó a fallar la vista. Tuvo un traspiés en medio baile, tropezó, y cayó dormida al piso. Estaba demaciada cansada, el empleo le consumía las horas de sueño. El zorrito, asustado al máximo, intentó despertarla. Se arrodilló y comenzó a moverla, pero ella no despertaba.

-"¡Marinera, no se duerma o la tiraré a la plancha!"-Foxy rió nervioso, asustado.-"¡No es tiempo de bromas!"

Pero la chica no se despertaba.

-"¡Mierda, la maté!"- respirando agitadamente, se puso de pie y corrió en círculos, como si hacerlo huyera de sus problemas.-"¡Freddy me va a poner a nadar con los tiburones! O peor aún, ¡voy a tener que ver la temporada entera de Backyardigans! ¡NOOOO...!"

Continuó con su manía hasta que dieron las tres de la tarde, que significaba un receso de trabajo de una hora -hora en que la pizzería estaba cerrada y los animatrónicos podían merodear por allí con la condición de que regresaran al _Show Stage_ antes de que volvieran abrir.

En fin, Freddy, al ver que Lynda se había quedado un buen rato en _Pirate Cove _junto a Foxy, había ido allí a verla. Bonnie y Chica se habían quedado allá a ensayar sus canciones pero, ¿qué caso tenía hacerlo? Ya sabían todo de memoria.

Ése era el problema: era un acto gastado.

-"¡Freddy, maté a tu novia!"- cuando llegó, Foxy se hechó a 'llorar', ocasionando un _facepalm_ del oso marrón. Notó la respiración de la humana desde su lugar. Ella estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, acostada de manera que parecía una muñeca vieja de trapo. Lenta y armoniosa, su respiración le daba a entender que estaba dormida y no muerta.

"_Foxy, está viva._"

-"¡Está muerta! Estaba delirando antes de morir."-el pirata desesperado jalaba de su cabello rojizo.-Decía que eran siete días de trabajo y no cinco y además dijo que no nos sería fácil deshacerse de ella, ¿a qué se refería? ¡¿A QUÉ?!"

"_Exagerado. Está respirando, ¿no lo ves?_"

-"¿Ver qué?"- Foxy miró a la chica, caminó hacia ella hasta llegar a su lado, se puso de rodillas y por insinto puso su cara en el pecho de la chica de manera que sus mejillas de metal se encontraran con los cómodos y pocos desarrollados senos de la niña ocultos bajo la camisa negra con un logo de ositos en ella.

Ante aquella reacción, el oso se hubiera sonrojado de ira si pudiera. Sólo le quedó ensanchar sus ojos con sorpresa y el apretar sus dientes furioso.

"_¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, Foxy?!"_

-"Busco el latido de su corazón, Freddy. Da'a."-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"_Yo podría hacer eso. Soy su novio y eso que haces se mira mal para mí, idiota._"-el animatrónico de sombrero negro respondió molesto, cruzado de brazos.

-"Ya entendí, don celosín."-Foxy rió cantarín, ocasionando un gruñido de el oso alto. El zorro apartó su rostro del cuerpo de la chica y sonriendo maliciosamente, miró a su 'superior'.-"Pero aún no encuentro sus latidos, ¿por qué no los buscas tú?"

"_¿Disculpa? No gracias._"

-"Eh, ¿entonces prefieres que lo haga yo?"

"_No, gracias._"

Lo único que supo fue que cuando Foxy y él comenzaron a discutir, un bostezo los distrajo. Lynda estaba despertando. Ambos guardaron silencio al ver a la adolescente frotarse sus ojos con las manos y mirarlos a ambos, confusa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

-"¡No está muerta! ¡No estå muerta!"-Foxy festejó, bailando con una gracia extraña.

"_Obviamente no. Te dije que estaba viva, idiota._"

Lynda se puso de pie. Se tambaleó un poco, pero aún así lo logró. Miró a Freddy y se sonrojó furiosamente por los recuerdos de hacía unas cuantas horas. Ese oso casi se la echaba encima de no haber sido por Foxy.

-Perdonen. Es que no he dormido casi nada. Ayer pude dormir unas dos horas en todo el mes.-sonrió nerviosa.-La escuela y el trabajo ahoran me comen viva.

-"¿Por qué no renuncias entonces?"

Freddy golpeó al zorro cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, ¿que tal si ella le hacía caso? ¡Si lo hacía mataría a ese zorrito lenta y torturosamente!

_-_¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que no! Si lo hago, ya no podría ver a Freee...-Lynda se autocorrigió, avergonzada al máximo al ver al oso marrón mirarla con seriedad. Se sentía ansiosa.-...digo, a ustedes, a todos ustedes no podría verlos mucho. Sí, eso, ¡ha, ha, ha! Sueno muy tonta, ¿verdad? Iré a... ¡al baño! Sí, al baño. ¡Los veo!

Se rió, nerviosa al máximo, abandonando a ambos hombres. Freddy suspiró enamorado y cuando vió que el pirata lo miraba, entrecerró un ojo, receloso.

"_¿Qué?"_

_-_"Estás muy enamorado de ella, Freddy."

"_¿Y? ¿Hay algún problema?_"

-"Nah, por mí no".-Foxy se mordió los labios.-"¿No recuerdas que debemos transformarla?"

Freddy suspiró mentalmente. ¿Debería transformarla?

-"¿¡QUÉ VAMOS A HACER?! ¡NO QUIERO VER A LOS BACKYARDIGANS!"

_Facepalm. _Tonto Foxy y sus dilemas paranoicas. Lo de él sí que era algo difícil de pensar. Bah, todos querían al pirata por como se comportaba. Todo estaba bien, ¿no?

Así era él

Así era Foxy.


	7. Capítulo 6

N/A: ¡600 visitas el fic! Oh sí. Eh…no me maten por esto, ¿sí? Tenía que. Es parte de la historia. Este sexto capítulo no les va a gustar, yo lo sé. Pero bueno, quizás sí….quizás no. Tal vez…..ah, bueno, no soy yo quien decide si les gusta o no, son ustedes, queridos lectores, he he he…

Karoru Gengar se va a ocultar en un rincón.

**Advertencias: **¡Más lime! Okey, ya va más para lemon, llegará un momento en que esto sea M. No, no hay lemon completamente. O quizás sí, soy de las personas que no leen las partes sexuales de los fics. Aquí tenemos a una Lynda muy imaginativa, a una Chica muy feliz, a un Bonnie enamorado de su bajo, a Foxy siendo…Foxy y a un Freddy errr…err….

Y ya saben, a veces se me pasan los errores, lo siento. Perdonen.

¡Al capítulo!

La canción es de The Living Tombstone llamada Five Nights at Freddy's Song que amo. La traducción es mía.

Capítulo 6: **Sueños húmedos.**

…..

-¡Y-Ya! ¡Detente!

El joven sonrió por enésima vez y en vez de dejar de abrazarla como se lo había ordenado, la apretó con más fuerza sobre su desnudo cuerpo. Lynda frunció el ceño, aquel castaño de ojos atractivamente azules le miraba con lujuria, besándole el cuello como si no hubiera un mañana. La chica soltó un gemido ahogado, sonrojándose al máximo cuando unas manos traviesas se dirigieron a sus glúteos, apretándolos con fuerza. El chico mayor de curiosas orejas de oso la besó con ternura, a pesar de su trato rudo anterior, como si tratara de enmendarlo, usando su lengua larga –parecida a la de una serpiente- para profundizar el contacto. No tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado con ese 'Freddy' humano allí, en esa situación, pero sabía en el fondo que le gustaba.

Él entró en ella sin preocuparse por ser dulce o amable. En respuesta, Lynda reaccionó lloriqueando, sonrojándose aún más –si eso era posible- mientras unas lágrimas cristalinas descendían de su rostro con velocidad. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Para al joven de piel pálida ver aquellos labios rosados entreabiertos fue una delicia. La castaña gimió con voz ronca –algo no común ya que su tono de voz era exageradamente agudo-, y, tratando de lucir fuerte a pesar de estar jodidamente aterrada besó al chico con fiereza en el cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo, oyendo los suspiros apagados del chico que pedían cogerla hasta al cansancio.

No… No podía…

Salió de su interior para entrar de nuevo, de golpe y se ganó un dulce y quejumbroso gemido. La adolescente bajita trató de ganarle al dolor, pero vaya que no era sencillo.

-Freddy…-no sabía la verdadera razón, pero la adolescente solo pudo decir ese nombre en una especie de trance. El mayor, al oír su nombre así, en aquellos labios hinchados –por tantos besos y mordidas en ellos- y suplicantes supo que su autocontrol estaba por irse al caño, pero eso era algo que a los dos no les disgustaba para nada. Más bien, al contrario.

Y como si aquel suspiro le llamara al mismísimo cielo, siguió con su marcha al paraíso. Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera. Grito, gemido, gruñido. Grito, gemido, gruñido. Estocada, suspiro, estocada.

Mierda.

-Ngh…Fre…Freddy… ¡Joder…! Más rápido…

Bueno, ella lo pidió.

…

6:00 P.M. y Lynda estaba durmiendo. Bueno, había despertado por aquel sueño, sudorosa y una incomodidad en su parte baja. Sacudió su cabeza, incrédula por aquello y notó a Foxy mirarla fijamente, y eso la hizo sentirse más incómoda aún, ¿se habría dormido? _Pirate Cove_… espera un segundo, lo último que recordaba era que se había ido a los baños para disipar sus nervios.

-¿Pasó algo?-fue lo único que preguntó.

-"¡Usted tiene toda la culpa, marinera! Debe dejar de dormirse cada maldito segundo. Chica me obligó a ver un capítulo de los Backyardigans mientras dormía y…aghsghsghsfghs…"-Foxy entró en corto circuito. Pues, él siempre había sobrevivido sin mantenimiento desde el accidente del 87, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que era un modelo viejo y sin actualizar y so hacía que a veces hubiera percances. Lynda alzó una ceja, curiosa ante la escena el zorro que se retorcía sin control alguno.

Echó una mirada hacia los lados. No había nadie.

-Errr…qué platica tan interesante… Ha ha… ¿ha?

Salió corriendo hacia _Show Stage,_ sintiendo la presión y la culpa por dejar al pirata abandonado pero, ¿qué carajos importaba? Ella a veces era egoísta. Y no le importaba demasiado dejar a un animal que parecía descompuesto.

Cuando llegó al cuarto donde los otros tres se encontraban, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa amplia y hermosa surcara por todo su rostro.

Bonnie lucía ocupado, tocando música con aquél bajo rojizo que tenía desde varios años. Las notas que rasgaba eran armoniosas, calmadas a pesar de ser viejas, a pesar de formar parte del mismo monótono acto. Esa tonada seguía conquistando familias.

Chica traía una linda sonrisa en el rostro. Con aquella mirada brillante y su pico anaranjado y amable se ocupaba de tararear y hacerles una buena compañía al oso y al conejo. Con tenedor en mano, llamaba la atención de las niñas, figurantes a ser tan _kawaii _como Chica.

Freddy. Él estaba cantando con su micrófono, dando altos y bajos con su voz robótica, que se oía muy natural. La música era la pasión de aquel animal mecánico. En especial la música clásica. A Lynda le gustaba más la música que era hecha por la gente que no conseguía fama como las estúpidas empresas, gente que subía su propia música para el deleite de los demás y no por engreísmo. A, pero eso sí, ella sólo odiaba un tipo de música: el reggaetón. ¿La razón? Letra sin sentido que denigraba el sexo femnino.

Suspiró, ladeó ligeramente y noto que el oso marrón la miraba fijamente y le sonreía con tranquilidad. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos en una mueca de ternura. Freddy volvió a lo suyo agradeciendo que tenía autocontrol y que no podía sonrojarse –porque si no hubiera hecho cosas no aptas para niños con la guardia en ese mismo instante-. Cantando, aquel icónico personaje interpretaba una canción. Lynda, para divertirse, decidió hacer algo parecido.

Componer la suya.

¿Ella componía? Pues sí, y últimamente estaba interesada en componer una acerca de Freddy y sus amigos. Tenía la tonada y todo, excepto la letra. Aquella área recreativa la ayudaba bastante.

-_Esperamos cada noche _

_Para finalmente deambular e invitar_

_A los nuevos visitantes para jugar con nosotros._

_Por varios años hemos estado solos…_

Suspiró con pesadez. Bueno, eso no estaba del todo mal.

-_Somos forzados a quedarnos y tocar_

_Las mismas canciones que conocemos desde ese día_

_Un impostor se llevó nuestras vidas lejos…_

…_y ahora estamos aquí para decaernos._

Inconscientemente recordó a Golden. Tembló innecesariamente, de pies a cabeza, sintiendo una horda de miedo cosquillear cada fibra de su piel. Pero seguiría cantando, le gustaba la letra.

-_¡Por favor déjanos entras! ¡No nos cierres de golpe! No somos lo que estás pensando._

_Somos unas pobres y pequeñas almas que perdieron el control y están forzadas a tomar este rol._

Recordó la primera noche, el miedo que había tenido cuando creía que esos animatrónicos eran unos asesinos a serie. Sonrió al saber que estaba equivocada.

Si, muy equivocada.

-_Hemos estado solos, atrapados en nuestra pequeña zona desde 1987._

_Únetenos, sé nuestro amigo. O solo atáscate y defiéndete. Después de todo solo tienes…_

Y dejó que aquellas notas improvisadas la desconectaran del mundo.

-_Five nights at Freddy's, es aquí donde quieres estar._

_Pero simplemente no lo tengo, ¿por qué te quieres quedar?_

-Linda canción.

-¿Eh?

-Está bonita.-un joven rubio de ojos esmeralda le sonrió a Lynda. La adolescente se ruborizó de vergüenza.- Tu voz es muy linda. Por cierto, me llamo James.

-Ly…Lynda.

Observó de reojo el escenario. Freddy miraba a ambos, luciendo nada contento. _Parece celoso _pensó mientras se sonrojaba por aquel pensamiento. El joven enfrente de ella le sonrió aún más y ella supo que ocultaba algo.

-¿Sabe una cosa? Yo fui guardia aquí.-le dijo él tratando de ganarse el reconocimiento de la chica.- pero debo admitir que apenas me dieron el dinero, me fui de aquí.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

-Joder, moría de miedo. Tu canción me hace pensar en que esas carcachas no son tan malas y estúpidas.-Lynda abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente ofendida por ese comentario.- Y más el oso café. Su color de pelaje parece caca y…

_¡Paf! _

El sonido de una bofetada resonó en todo el lugar, llamando la atención de todos. Todos –incluidos los animales animatrónicos-, observaron la escena, deteniendo todo lo que hacían.

Se podía apreciar a James con una mejilla roja e hinchada y a Lynda furiosa, echando humo hasta por las orejas de tanta ira por aquél comentario.

-¿¡Qué carajo te pasa?!

-¿¡Qué carajo te pasa a ti?! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar así de MIS AMIGOS! Y si te escucho decir un mínimo comentario degradante sobre ellos y sobretodo, sobre Freddy, te llevaré a un mundo de dolor.

James sonrió con sadismo.

-¿Es esa tu forma de amar, niña?-Lynda alzó una ceja con molestia.- Sinceramente, creo que esos animales merecen estar en el basurero, y más el oso. Además, no me gusta las canciones que cantan y…

Un puñetazo con todas las fuerzas de la adolescente le impidió continuar. James cayó inconsciente al suelo, mientras su nariz derramaba sangre de una manera lenta y torturante. Todos enfocaron su vista en Lynda, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Te lo advertí…-murmuró bajito.

…**Horas después**…

-Freddy….detente…

El oso marrón la estrechó contra su cuerpo con más fuerza, lamiéndole el chupetón enorme que la niña exhibía en su cuello pequeño y –ahora- rojizo. Lynda suspiró de placer, sintiendo las manos del animal irse a la cintura. Debía decir que parados, de pie, en esa posición les era casi imposible besarse. Lynda tenía que ponerse en la punta de sus pies y Freddy debía inclinarse demasiado.

Eran las 2:00 a.m. y la adolescente sentía sus piernas temblar como gelatina.

"_Gracias por defendernos de ese sujeto._"

-¡Detente Freddy! Nos… nos van a ver por aquí, idiota.-la chica sonaba nerviosa, ya que estaban en _Show Stage _y no en _The Office _encerrados, eran presa fácil para los otros tres curiosos y sobretodo Foxy. Pero claro, al oso le valía madre.

Freddy estaba mostrándole su amor en agradecimiento por la defensa a su reputación por parte de Lynda. La chica le había contado todo, excepto acerca de la canción.

-"Hey, ¿sabían que mostrar esto a niños está mal?"

Ambos voltearon a ver a Golden. Estaba sonriente, aunque lucía dos abolladuras, una leve en la mejilla y otra en la nariz. Lynda chilló asustada, aferrándose al oso café como si su vida dependiera de ello Freddy se veía sonriente ante las heridas de su versión vieja.

-"_Bonitas heridas, Golden._"-musitó el oso apenas, trabándose con sus palabras, sin perder aún su mirada triunfante.

-¿Qué te pasó?-fue la humana quién preguntó, un poco preocupada.

-"Fuiste tú, hace unas horas. Sí que olvidas todo muy rápido, Lynda."

Y ahí fue cuando la confusión se apoderó de ella.

…

Hell yes, suspense.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Tardé mucho pero creo que valió la pena.

Po favor, sigan leyendo esta historia y hagamos posibles las mil visitas.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	8. Capítulo 7

N/A: ¡Capítulo 7 al fin! ¿No están contentos con la actualización? ¡Yo sí! Tenía más de una semana sin actualizar, ¡lo lamento! No era mi intención, de verdad.

Bueno, las disculpas no resuelven nada, ¿verdad? ¡Sólo es cuestión de actualizar y ya para mantenerlos felices! Así están las cosas, ¿no?

**Disclaimer: **Como ya saben, Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece. La canción le pertenece a The Living Tombstone, ¿traducción? El capítulo anterior ayuda.

**Advertencias: **Violencia leve. Algo sobre la vida pasada de Golden, revelando su posición sobre él, siendo un "impostor" y la razón de la mordida del 87.

¡Al capítulo mis valientes!

PD: ¡1,900 visitas! Gacias a todos, de verdad, me impulsan a seguir, de verdad

Capítulo 7: **Lo he decidido**

….

-¿Di-Disculpa? Creo que escuché mal.-Lynda frunció el ceño ante aquella declaración mientras Golden ampliaba su sonrisa, tornándose cruel y maliciosa.

-_"No pequeña, escuchaste bien."_

-¡Pero es que no te he tocado! Me parece ridículo lo que dices, ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

Golden suspiró, acumulando toda su paciencia, como si hablara con una retrasada mental y llevara más de una hora explicándole algo sencillo y no lo pillara.-_"Veamos, ¿golpeaste a alguien hace unas horas aquí, en la pizzería?"_-preguntó, ganándose un quejido de sorpresa.

-E-Eh, sí… ¡pero no fuiste tú!

Freddy sonrió cuando el cuerpo de su guardia se apegaba más a él como si quisieran fundirse en uno solo. Sus brazos que rodeaban la piel de su espalda comenzaron a acariciarla sin necesidad de mover sus brazos, haciendo arrumacos a lo que alcanzara.

_"Sé fuerte, Lynda. Estoy aquí para ti."_

Si tan sólo pudiera decir eso en voz alta.

-Yo eh… golpeé a un chico llamado James por haber insultado a Freddy y a mis amigos.-Golden movió sus orejas al notar que apartaba a su impostor del círculo de "amigos".- ¡No podía soportar lo que había dicho sobre ellos! Los defendí. Punto final.

-"_Pero me insultaste con esa canción."_

-¿Eh? ¿Disculpa?

_-"¿Canción?... ¿Qué canción?"_-Freddy ladeó la cabeza con interés, por no haber escuchado eso de los labios de su guardia.

Lynda suspiró con pesadez. Había tratado de ocultárselo a Freddy y ese idiota de tonalidad dorada venía a arrebatarle lo que trataba de lograr. La humana recargó su cabeza en el pecho del animatrónico marrón, con miedo.

-Compuse una canción…

-_"Y me insultó en ella. ¡Yo no soy un impostor!"__**-**_Golden bramó, furioso. Sus gruñidos sonaban amenazantes, sí, pero Lynda ya no podía ser más intimidada. Las manos de la chica fueron útiles para apartar al oso de ojos cyan y enfrentar al animatrónico más viejo, que la miraba con veneno.

La chica suspiró pesadamente, sacó un celular negro –suyo, que había comprado en su trabajo anterior- y presionó un botón, dejando que una tonada que Freddy conocía bien –la tonada de su caja musical que usaba cuando los guardias se quedaban sin electricidad- se apoderaba de aquél lugar.

Lynda no había dormido componiendo y arreglando la tonada de la canción que había compuesto en la pizzería.

Y comenzó a cantar.

-We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite

_Newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone._

Freddy miró a la paliducha, que temblaba mientras cantaba. Vaya que su voz era muy bonita, pero lo que le sacaba de onda era que la canción trataba sobre ellos y estaba narrando lo que sentían a la perfección

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo Lynda podía...?

_-We're force to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day._

_An impostor took our life away, now we're stuck here to decay._

Freddy notó a Golden tensarse en esa parte de la canción. Notó el cuerpo de la chica temblar aún más, permaneciendo firme mientras cantaba. Entonces a eso se refería su copia barata y oxidada.

Su guardia, Lynda, era especial.

-_Please let us in! Don't look us away!_

_We're not like what you're thinking!_

_We're por Little souls who have only lost all control_

_And we've been forced to take that role._

¿Cómo podía pensar en eso? ¡Ellos tenían…!

Un momento. Recordó a los guardias anteriores, que siempre gemían y sollozaban cuando él mismo trataba de meterlos a un traje. Recordó los insultos que le dedicaban.

_"Son unos malditos enfermos…"_

_"¿Cómo unas… cosas tan adorables como ustedes pueden ser tan degenerados…?"_

_"Estúpidos animatrónicos de mierda…"_

_"…y-yo pensé que estaban cuerdos…"_

Ellos sólo querían tener nuevos amigos, y sólo por eso hacían eso. Pensaban que meterlos a un traje, serían amigos. Los guardias morían, por eso era un círculo vicioso. Buscando a alguien que soportara más. Recordó al penúltimo guardia –Phone Guy para ser más exactos-, los mensajes que alcanzó a oír del último guardia.

¿Por eso…? ¿Por eso siempre…?

Sin duda, Lynda era muy especial.

-_We're been all alone stuck in our Little zone_

_Since 1987_

_Join us be our friend or just stuck and defend_

_After all you've only got…_

La voz de Lynda era muy linda, aguda y bien entonada. Golden traía los dientes apretados de la furia que se comía. Freddy estaba viendo la espalda de su castaña, a lo cual no podía ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que la chica estaba empezando a relucir.

La niña apagó la música con su celular. Supuso que no era necesario cantar el coro por la cara cabreada del más alto.

-¿Quieres que continúe, Golden?

Todo fue muy rápido.

En menos de un segundo, el oso dorado se había abalanzado sobre la niña, usando sus garras fabricadas por el fabricante y afiladas por él mismo. Apenas y había dado un arañazo profundo en la cara de la chica cuando sintió un puñetazo en la cara de acero que tenía, que la niña le había dado como defensa.

Sangre comenzó a caer. Y aceite también.

Golden y Freddy observaron la cara de la castaña. Fría, serena y firme. La herida que el oso le había hecho era muy profunda, resbalaba sangre a montón; deliciosamente lenta y torturante.

La nariz del dorado comenzaba a derramar aceite con la misma lentitud. Había dado en un lugar preciso, doloroso. El puño de la chica comenzó a enrojecer, seguramente por el golpe hacia el duro metal.

-…Comparado con la vez que trataste de matarme esto no me duele para nada.

-_"¿Q-Qué dijiste?"_

La menor no respondió. Golden tuvo que conformarse con su silencio frío y tenso.

Nadie dijo nada por minutos y ambos seguían en esa posición. Un charco enorme de aceite y sangre relucía bajo aquellos pies.

-Golden…-murmuró ella, al fin. El oso miró sus orbes chocolates, notando el brillo miel que estaba muy oculto. Pensó que era un color hermoso.- ¿recuerdas la última vez que hablamos y tú eh… me besaste?

No podía mentir. Sí que lo recordaba y sonreía triunfante siempre porque había conseguido los celos de Fazbear. Notó el rostro de su impostor; estaba molesto y un aura sombría se relucía.

Sip, Freddy aún estaba celoso por aquello.

-"_Sí, lo recuerdo todavía."_-contestó honestamente. Bueno, quizás era malvado pero no mentiroso.

Golden Freddy Fazbear odiaba mentir.

-Me he estado preguntado algo desde entonces…

Freddy frunció su ceño, dispuesto a oír todo lo que tuvieran que decir. Lynda estaba MUY cerca del oso dorado y ganas le sobraban para separarlos. Además, le preocupaba un poco la sangre que seguía derramándose sobre la herida de la chica.

-¿Por qué hiciste que Foxy mordiera a mi madre en el 87?

Esa pregunta no se la esperó ninguno de los osos. Golden cerró sus orbes, apretándolos con fuerza. Eso nunca lo había contestado, ¿por qué se lo diría a su hija?

Espera, Lynda Murtons era… oh no…

-_"Amaba a esa mujer…"_

-¿Qué…?

"_¿Qué?"_

-"_Yo eh…"-_Golden se sonrojó un poco. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, sorprendiéndola bastante.-_"Esa mujer era una niña en ese entonces y yo eh… me enamoré de ella cuando la conocí aquí, en la pizzería. Sin embargo, una cosa llevó al rechazo y para hacerla pagar…"_

-¿La deformaste?

-_"Sí…"_

Lynda negó con la cabeza, mientras lágrimas transparentes hacían aparición en sus ojos. La herida empezó a arder a horrores por la sal de las gotas cristalinas, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-¿Sabes lo que tuvo que hacer para tenerme? ¡Tuvo que trabajar como prostituta y taparse la cara para salir embarazada de mí! Nadie quería a mi madre, ¡yo era su mundo!

Golden y Freddy oían la voz de la humana, llorosa, descompuesta e iracunda.

-¡La insultaron, la odiaron! La violaron incluso. ¿Y sabes que era lo peor?, ¡Que yo pagaba los platos rotos de su furia!

Aquella voz se fue apagando, hasta volverse un murmuro débil, sofocante.

Hubo otro silencio sepulcral, para que la chica lo rompiera de nuevo.

-…Mamá amó a Golden Freddy.

…¿Qué?

¡¿Qué?!

¡¿QUÉ?!

¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!

-_"… ¿Qué?"_

-Mi madre… siempre iba a la pizzería a ver a su animatrónico favorito, Golden Freddy.-musitó ella, bajando la cabeza.- Sin embargo, después de la mordida que la deformó, pensó que esos animatrónicos estaban dementes y por eso se dedicó a despreciarlos.

Otro silencio.

-Por eso, cuando me besaste, incluso cuando Freddy me besa, siento que la historia se va a repetir…

-_"¿Lynda?"-_Los ojos cyan le miraron con tristeza, él no era capaz de hacerle algo malo. Esperaba que ella ya lo supiera.

-… ¿Es que tengo que ser sincera? ¡No quiero hacerlo! No soportaría salir herida como mi madre…-la chica volvió a mover su cabeza de lado a lado, frenéticamente esta vez.- ¡Prefiero morir!

Golden suspiró con suavidad, oyendo aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, esta vez él iba a hablar.

-_"La verdadera razón por la que te besé…"_

Freddy y Lynda prestaron atención a lo que el oso original iría a decir. Su voz se oyó demacrada, triste y débil.

-_"…fue porque te pareces tanto a ella…"_

…

…¿Qué?

¡¿Qué?!

¡¿QUÉ?!

¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!

_-"Tienes sus bellos orbes, su piel suave y pálida…"_-una de sus manos se dirigió a la mejilla herida de la chica, acariciándola con delicadeza. Sonrió al ver el ligero sonrojo de la niña.-_"el cabello castaño y suave a la vista, pero que está roto y destruida por dentro, al igual que su cuerpo y su mente."_

Lynda sintió su cuerpo tensarse.

_-"No pude evitar besarte por eso… y lo decidí esa noche."_

-¿Qué decidiste, Golden?-Lynda pensó en preguntar.

Grave error.

Golden Freddy la abrazó de repente, apretándola contra sí. Freddy pensó en separarlos y antes de conseguirlo oyó lo que dijo.

-_"Decidí que serás mía, Lynda Murtons."_

Freddy separó a Golden de su guardia y ahora fue él quien la abrazó, ante la mirada de la niña, que era de terror y asombro total con un sonrojo notorio en el rostro. Lynda se abrazó al marrón con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de éste.

_"Perdona Golden, pero ella es mía. Punto."_

El dorado le dedicó una sonrisa altanera, burlesca mientras se limpiaba el aceite que resbala aún de su nariz.

_"Esto es guerra, Fazbear."_

Con esas palabras, el oso más viejo se marchó de la pizzería dando pasos lentos y pesados. Cuando Freddy supo que ya no estaba se separó de la humana, que había comenzado a llorar.

-Tengo miedo, Freddy.

Verla así, tan débil y vulnerable, no pudo más. Usó una de sus manos para cogerle el mentón, levantarle la cabeza y besarla con pasión. La chica correspondió sin dudarlo, usando sus brazos cortos para rodear su cuello y se puso de puntas debido a la gran diferencia de estaturas.

El contacto con el metal y la piel era maravillosa, sí.

_"Lynda, estaré contigo, lo juro."_

-Gracias…

_"Te amo, Lynda"_

Freddy le tomó de la mano, dispuesto a limpiar de su herida. Dejarían las cosas sucias para otra ocasión, de seguro la chica de cabellos castaños ya estaba lo suficientemente asustada.

-Freddy…

_-"¿Hm?"_

Notó la mirada de la chica, ¡Nunca había visto una mirada tan dulce y llena de amor! Suspiró con lentitud, dispuesto a llevar a la chica a _The Office, _de seguro habría varias vendas o curitas. Los parches también serían muy útiles.

-De verdad, gracias por todo.

Y la chica musitó tan bajo las mismas palabras de amor que Freddy le había dedicado sin saberlo.

….

¡La quinta noche acabará en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan!

Karoru Gengar se despida hasta la próxima actualización.

PD: ¡Quiero comer algo!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	9. Capítulo 8

N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí Karoru Gengar trayendo una sexy continuación a esta historia que, al parecer, aman. Hoy sí que me he esmerado a pesar de estar bastante atareada con trabajos escolares. Ha, no importa, ¡lo que importa es que estoy vivita y actualizando!

PsycoxcoltexkillergirlxD me pidió agregar a su OC y no pude evitarlo porque me envió un review kawaii y enserio, ¡no pude evitarlo! Además, su petición fue cumplida por suerte, porque llevaba medio capítulo completo y sólo fue cuestión de adaptar a Cony al papel que sustituyó. ¡Suertuda!

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, desgraciadamente.

Advertencia: Sangrados de oídos. Una OC gritona –si Cony, te hablo a ti-, un Freddy pervertido XD.

Al capítulo que todo el mundo estaba esperando XD. *Relleno, relleno, relleno, relleno everywere*

Capítulo 8.5: Visitando a Foxy.

PD: ¡Gracias por hacer posible las 2,000 visitas!

…

-¿Lynda? Son las tres de la mañana.

_-Silencio Cony. Esto es muy urgente_.

La morena perezosa se levantó de su cama, incrédula de recibir una llamada de su mejor amiga, Lynda a esa hora tan temprana. Sus ojos aguamarina se rodaron ligeramente con molestia, al oír acerca de lo que la chica estaba hablando. Siempre había respetado lo que su amiga castaña decía pero por primera vez no le hallaba ningún maldito sentido a la conversación.

¿Sería por la falta de sueño? Cony estaba consciente de que sin sus preciadas horas de sueño su humor era jodidamente malo.

_-_Ya sabes mi frase, Lynda: "Si no es de anime o yaoi, no me interesa en lo absoluto."

Oyó un chasquido, por lo que supuso que con esa frase había enojado a su amiga de orbes cafés.

_-¡Cony_!-Lynda bramó con un deje de molestia efectivamente impregnado en su voz_.- Ya veo que llamarte a esta hora fue una muy mala idea._

-¿Lo sabes y sigues sin colgarme?

_-Estoy hablando enserio tarada. Un animatrónico dorado me atacó y lo único que haces es decirme que cuelgue. Que gran amiga_.-ironizó sarcástica.

La morena de cabellos largos resopló fastidiada.- En otro momento estaría jodidamente preocupada, pero es que no estoy de humor, Lynda. Ahora ve y deja que el zorro pirata te coja.

_-¿Disculpa? ¡Esas cosas no tienen aparatos reproductores masculinos! Y ya te dije que es el oso y no el zorro. Agh… Ngh…_

Lo que Cony no esperó fue oír unos jadeos y gemidos femeninos suplicando en voz baja que se detuviera, ¿detener qué? Mejor no quería saber, sinceramente.

-Eh… ¿Lynda?

_-… Freddy… Cony me va a oír…_

La chica de piel morena se quedó con el celular en el oído, incrédula de oír lo que estaba oyendo. Los jadeos de la castaña eran de repente altos y llenos de placer, quien sabe lo que el oso le estaba haciendo. Recordó lo escéptica que se había puesto al principio, pero, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que Lynda era cierto –porque ella estaba en el pizzería cuando la paliducha había besado al oso frente a todos los presentes- se dedicó a desearle la mayor felicidad que podía. Lo que más hubiera deseado era que Lynda fuese un chico, ¡sería yaoi gratis para todos!

Oh sí, Cony era un fujoshi.

-_Ngh… Fre… Freddy… Cony está en… en Línea…_

_-"Cuelga"_

Okey, oír al oso hablar le descolocó demasiado. Fingió no oír lo mejor que pudo pero aun así se sintió muy dudosa. Suspiró por la nariz y decidió colgar.

-Eh, Lynda, te noto un poco ocupada, si quieres te…

-_¡No! _–la voz de la chica sonaba suplicante a más no poder.- _Ngh… Freddy… ¡Freddy suelta ya!¡Suéltame he dicho!_

Sonrió triunfal al oír unos reclamos algo roncos, ¡já! En tu cara oso baboso.

-_Más te vale que borres esa sonrisa de tu rostro Cony o sabrás lo que es el dolor._

Y como Lynda ordenó, borró su sonrisa. A veces olvidaba que aquella castaña la conocía más que a ella misma. Suspiró de nuevo, usando se mano libre para tallarse sus ojos mientras se ponía mecánicamente de pie para ir a tomarse un café en la cocina. Tenía que llenarse de cafeína o se iría a dormir en media plática, debía admitirlo.

-¿Y qué estaba pasando allí, picarona?-Cony preguntó con picardía. Oyó un "Eh…" lo que significaba que la chica se había ruborizado de pena. Soltó una carcajada mal disimulada, lo cual hizo inconscientemente que el sonrojo de la chica aumentara.- Ese oso es todo un loquillo…

-_Y pedofílico…_

La aguamarina asintió de acuerdo a lo que había dicho. La castaña apenas tenía 17 años y el oso más de 35. Rezó para que la edad no fuera algo malo. Para Cony, la homosexualidad y la diferencia de edad no eran nada malo, para el amor no había edad ni género.

-No te quejes Lynda. Al fin te has enamorado, y eso es muy bueno, ¿no lo crees?

-_Um… sí…_

-¡Nada de "Um… sí…"!-regañó burlona la morena, tomando del delicioso café que se acababa de preparar y sonrió burlesca.- ¡El amor es hermoso y no es para desperdiciarlo! No sabes lo que haría yo si estuviera en tu situación.

-_Te le tirarías a Freddy, lo sé._

-¡Sí que me conoces amiga mía!

Una carcajada ruidosa resonó por todo el lugar de su pequeña y espaciosa cocina. Si no fuera porque vivía sola, su familia se hubiera levantado a golpearla con palos y piedras por tanto ruido (?).

Suspiró una vez más, dejando que la cafeína hiciera su efecto. Miró con curiosidad la foto que su mesita exhibía en aquel lugar y sonrió al ver la foto. Era ella de pequeña junto al zorro Foxy, su animatrónico preferido.

_-"Lynda es una suertuda"-_no pudo evitar pensar, llenando aquél lugar de nostalgia y melancolía. Apretó sus labios al ver al zorro, su sonrisa tierna y los dientes oxidados. Quería ver a ese zorro con ganas, ya que, ella había sido la primera en visitarlo cuando le dieron baja de servicio.

-_¿Cony? ¿Cony? ¿Estás allí, amiga?-_ Lynda sonaba muy preocupada y eso hizo sonreír a la joven morena.

-Sí, estoy bien… estás en la pizzería, ¿verdad?

-_Eh… sí, claro._

-… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-_Eh…sí. Te debo una enorme por haberme pasado la tarea de álgebra hace una semana, ¿recuerdas?_

Cony sonrió ante aquello. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Lynda había suplicado enormemente como un perro faldero la tarea que no había hecho por estar buscando trabajo y la más alta –ambas eran increíblemente bajas, pero Cony le ganaba por centímetros- sabía que dejarle copiársela era un favor que podía aprovechar.

Agradeció que ese favor pudiera aprovecharlo hoy.

…Pizzería Fazbear 3:30 A.M…

_Pirate Cove _no podía ser más aburrido. Foxy estaba acostado en el gran escenario como si de un perro se tratase, usando su cola para acobijarse. Recordó inconscientemente a Lynda, que estaba haciendo cochinadas con Freddy, ¡no era justo! ¡Él quería una amiga y Freddy le acaparaba toda su atención!

-"_Injusto"-_recitó con un tono lastimero, como si le hubiesen arrebatado a alguien que amaba.

Siguió lamentándose, ahora su mente acaparando a su primer amiga después de la mordida del 87, una niña morena de unos orbes aguamarina hermosos a más no poder que le había ofrecido su amistad y que el zorro por temor a herirla rechazó pero que, a pesar de eso, la niña lo había seguido visitando hasta que un tío abusó de la niña –según había oído por las noticias- y por el trauma dejó de ir, dejándolo solo.

Oyó unos pasos pero no se puso alerta. Pensó que era Chica paseándose por los pasillos o Bonnie queriendo asustarlo sin éxito –ya que ambos eran bromistas por naturaleza-, sin embargo, no reconoció que eran pisadas lentas, nada pesadas.

-Err… ¿Foxy?

Sus orbes amarillos hicieron contacto con unos azules de tonalidad marina. El zorro se puso de pie por la sorpresa, tratando de asimilar quién era la persona que estaba junto a él en aquél lúgrube lugar en esos momentos.

Ella… ella… ella… ¡Ella era…!

-_"¿Cony?"-_preguntó sin pensar. Porque quería saber si su mente no lo engañaba. Porque quería que lo que viera no era una cruel y pesada broma de su imaginación. Porque quería ver enserio a su amiga de su infancia. Porque quería con toda el alma que esa chica fuera la Cony que alguna vez quiso hasta al cansancio.

La Cony que siempre deseó que fuese su amiga.

Vio a Lynda atrás de la chica, el cómo le murmuraba a la desconocida unas cuantas palabras que él no alcanzó a escuchar. Para ser sincero, la morena vestía con unas fachas horribles –porque apenas se había esmerado en desenredarse el maldito cabello sin importarle que pareciera una maldita zombi en la mera madrugada- pero no le importaba realmente. Su guardia estaba abrazada a Freddy y Foxy notó que el oso tenía sus manos debajo de la cintura, donde no debían estar.

Notó que la joven de piel acanelada se acercaba a él con lágrimas en los ojos. Y ahí lo supo. Él lo supo.

_Ella _era Cony.

-¡Foxy idiota!

No se esperó que la joven se le abalanzara, abrazándolo con ganas. Sintió sus articulaciones metálicas ser ligeramente aplastadas con tanta fuerza, ¿importaba? ¡Obvio que no! ¡Si se trataba de su mejor amiga todo se valía! ¡Cony se veía tan feliz como él y eso le hacía su vida mucho menos miserable!

-_"¡Me alegra tanto verle, joven marinera!"_

La morena evitaba las lágrimas a toda costa, a pesar de que su intento fuera totalmente en vano. Lynda observó orgullosa la escena.

-Estoy tan feliz de que todo esté tan bien.

Freddy asintió, más que conforme con sus palabras.

…..

Relleno, relleno, relleno everywere XD.

PsycoxcoltexkillergirlxD, tu deseo se ha cumplido. Lamento si salió OoC ya que no especificaste personalidad… ni color de cabello *mirada acusadora*.

Para los dudosos, el resumen es que Foxy y Cony eran amigos de hace mucho –solo amigos- y la chica dejó de ir al sufrir abuso sexual –sufre Cony, sufre. Ok no- pero aun así el zorro la extrañaba y ella a él, así que le pidió a Lynda de favor visitarlo en el quinto día cuando la castaña le llamó para darle a conocer lo que ocurrió con Golden. La guardia asintió con la petición y ¡vualá!

Spoiler: Golden Freddy vuelve a hacer aparición en el próximo medio capítulo.

¡Lamento si hay errores ortográficos!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	10. Capítulo 9

**N/A:** ¡Capítulo 9 de Alma de Metal! ¡Guau, muchas gracias por poyarme tanto, lectores! Luka, tu OC está permitida también aunque sea de relleno n_n, ¡Bonnie es todo tuyo! Aunque Cony y tú están medio peleando por la atención del bajista XD. Lamento decir que Foxy no puede usar para los fines de OC, ya que el triángulo [o cuadrado] estaría deshecho y bueno, eso perdería la historia.

¿Un lector preguntó por qué iba tan rápido? Este fanfic será de 15 a 20 capítulos sin dar oportunidad de secuela o precuela [quizás podría hacer un fic en torno a Cony y Foxy, pero necesitaría permiso de su creadora o quizás acerca de los nuevos aniatrónics de FNAF 2] También debo poner a **leerme el fic de Luka, ¡me dijeron que está genial!**

**Advertencias**: Fazbear celoso al máximo, Foxy x Lynda en el capítulo, Golden abusador, Cony y Luka salen más como relleno como parte de la historia en el capítulo, mención de violación, escena leve de violación.

**Disclaimer:** Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece. Luka Gasai y Cony [¿Apellido?] tampoco me prtenece sino a sus respectivos autores. Solo Lynda es de mi propiedad [y no sé si sentirme bien o mal] No pueden demandarme ahora, perras. Ok no.

**Parejas: **[Freddy F. x Lynda x Foxy Plus Golden F.] Secundaria de ahora en adelante [Cony x Bonnie x Luka ¡Fuck yeah! ¡Triángulo amoroso!]

¡Lamento la tardanza! ¡Y lamento los horrores ortográficos! Escribo en Tablet y no tiene corrector.

¡Al capítulo!

**PD: **Los animatronics están basados más en los diseños de Cici X de youtube y no el original, ¡son más tiernos así! Si no pueden verlos, los originales también están bien n_n.

Capítulo 9: _¿Cumpleaños?_

_…__._

5:45 A.M y Cony estaba a punto de partir de la pizzería. Su tímido rostro exhibía una sonrisa debido a la alegría de haber vuelto a ver a Foxy, su compañero animatrónico, su mejor amigo. Estaba junto a Lynda, sonriéndole con felicidad absoluta. La castaña parpadeó con sorpresa al ser abrazada por la joven alta en la puerta.

-¡Gracias de verdad, Lynda! ¡Voy a buscar el mejor regalo y te lo daré!

-No es nada…-respondió con un ligero sonrojo, correspondiendo el abrazo, ¡se sentía muy bien! No por nada Cony y Luka eran sus mejores amigas –a las que a cada segundo les pedía abrazos por la falta de atención que no tuvo en la infancia-.

-Por cierto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

… ¿Eh?

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Hoy es 27 de agosto! ¡Cumples la mayoría de edad! ¡Ya nos podemos ir a buscar nuestra vida y dejar de depender de nuestros padres!-comentó la joven emocionada. Lynda seguía en shock, sin saber a ciencia cierta el por qué se le había olvidado su cumpleaños, ¡era su cumpleaños! ¡Y tampoco era olvidadiza!

Parecía que Cony olvidaba que vivía sola gracias al seguro de la muerte de su tío –sí, irónicamente el que abusó de ella- y que Lynda dependía de la paga de los trabajos que hacía ya que su madre no estaba dispuesta a mantenerla.

-Vaya… no lo sabía…

Cony fingió tener un paro cardiaco por la sorpresa, ¿cómo alguien podía olvidar una fecha tan importante? Bueno, no lo sabía. Cony no entendía cómo alguien podía olvidar su fecha más importante de la vida, ¿¡Cómo alguien podía!?

-Este… ¡no te preocupes!-la morena sonrió, revolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello castaño a la paliducha.- ¡Seguro que Luka y los demás te felicitarán por aquello! ¡Podría apostar por ello!

-Apostar está mal, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, ¿y qué más da?-Lynda se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano en señal de frustración. Observó la hora en su celular. 5:46 A.M.-Bueno, ¡ya me voy! Debo alistarme para la preparatoria, ¡cuídate de ese oso pedófilo!

La castaña sonrió con dulzura, notando los veloces pasos que daba al alejarse, ¡Cony era tan genial! Era muy buena chica… algo incomprendida, pero muy buena.

Suspiró, llevando sus manos a su cabello desordenado. Justo a su lado, Fazbear se asomó, viendo los cabellos azabaches de la morena agitarse por el maratón a su casa. La preparatoria empezaba a las 7:50 A.M, pero lo más seguro era que se fuera a dormir como la floja que era.

-_"¿Es tu cumpleaños?"-_preguntó Freddy, notando el rubor en la guardia que se extendía por todo su rostro. La joven asintió, bastante penosa.-_"¡Happy Birthday, Lynda!"_

La chica recibió un abrazo asfixiante y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar, totalmente ruborizada. Sus brazos pálidos rodearon la cintura mecánica del robot mientras las mecánicas estaban fijas en la espalda, a la altura de los omoplatos.

-Gracias…-murmuró quedito, lo bastante bajo para que solo Fazbear lo oyera.-Sinceramente, es lo único que necesitaba oír…

Unos robots que habían oído todo –cof cof espiando cof cof- se abalanzaron sobre la guardia, uniéndose al abrazo amoroso. Freddy gruñó molesto ante tanta persona abrazando a su guardia, pero lo que más le molestaba era que la inocencia pirata de Foxy le impedía ver que la mano y el garfio estaban cerca de las partes traseras de la humana.

-_"¡Feliz cumpleaños, joven marinera!"-_Foxy le besó la frente con cariño, lo que causó un sonrojo aún mayor en la castaña. Freddy gruñó aún más, dirigiéndose al _BackStage _para evitar ver más arrumacos del pirata con la guardia. El que ambos no fueran pareja ni nada –porque eso sería zoofilia y necrofilia en sí- no le impedía al zorro hacer lo que se le pegaba la regalada gana con ella, quisiera o no quisiera aceptarlo, sí.

Bonnie, Chica y Foxy le felicitaron un rato más, hasta que dieron las 6:00 A.M. Ahí fue cuando todos notaron que el quinto día había acabado y ella se iría. La guardia sonrió dulcemente, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la cara preocupada de los tres animatrónicos.

-¿Están bien? Lucen tristes…

-_"¡Vamos a extrañarte tanto, joven pirata!"-_lloriqueando, Foxy se abrazó de nuevo a la niña, apretando su cuerpo contra sí. Inocentemente llevó su hocico a los labios de la ahora adulta, presionando firmemente para evitar su escape. Lynda se tensó, pero no se apartó, temerosa de hacerle daño al zorro con el rechazo.

Bonnie y Chica ahogaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. ¡Cuando Freddy se llegara a enterar…!

Foxy apartó su rostro al de ella y sonrió al verla sonrojada. Miró el enorme vendaje en la mejilla –gracias a Golden Freddy ¬¬- y acarició con su garfio aquel pedazo de tela que cubría la herida.

La cara de Lynda estaba al rojo máximo.

-¿Pero de qué rayos están hablando? ¡Si mañana voy a venir también! Ya te lo había dicho Foxy, ¡es una semana, no cinco días!

-_"Oh, lo había olvidado."-_Foxy sonrió inocentemente, apartándose de la chica. La polluela y el conejo se miraron, confusos.-_"¿Mañana vendrá entonces, joven marinera?"_

-¡Clarines, capitán Foxy!-bromeó alegre, olvidando por un momento el tremendo beso que el zorro le acababa de propinar. Suspiró ante la mirada que los cuatro le dirigían –porque Freddy se había asomado a ver en _The Office _los sucesos, no alcanzando a ver el contacto labial entre el zorro y su… casi novia.- ¡Vendré mañana a verles, y hoy también! ¡Celebraré mi cumpleaños con ustedes!

_"__¡Eso es tan genial!"_

_"__¡Si viene tan seguido ya no habrá necesidad de transformarla!"_

_"__Yar, quiero pizza."_

Con esas palabras la guardia de Fazbear Pizza´s se fue del local, con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro. Se dirigía a su casa a ir por su mochila e irse de una vez a la Preparatoria con Luka y Cony – aunque la pelirosa cursaba en 3 grado de secundaria en la misma institución que era secundaria y preparatoria al mismo tiempo-.

Se dirigió a un callejón oscuro, ignorante de una presencia acosándola. Lo que si sintió fue un empujón que la tiró al suelo y una mano humana que cubrió su boca, impidiéndole gritar.

Sus orbes chocolate alcanzaron a ver unos risos dorados, una piel pálida con pecas, orbes esmeralda reconocibles a la su vista. Una sonrisa cruel y enferma adornaba el rostro del joven, una que solo Golden Freddy Fazbear sólo sabía dar.

-Lynda, querida, nos volvemos a ver.

La chica ensanchó sus ojos y trató de gritar, apartarse, alejarse. Inútil. James G. "Fazbear" le propinó una bofetada fuerte a la castaña, que le decía "o te callas o te doy otra". El joven que se hallaba sentado sobre su estómago empezó a acariciarle el cuerpo, mientras una mirada de asco proveniente de la pequeña figura debajo de él aparecía, mezclándose con una mezcla de rabia y dolor.

-No te preocupes, esto te gustará…

El rubio usó una de sus manos para sostener ambas muñecas de la castaña y otra se dedicó para pasear sobre la figura esbelta y frágil de la pálida, que trataba de liberarse sin éxito. Un beso se le fue arrebatado cuando los pantalones y la camisa se le fueron arrebatadas.

-_"Por favor…. Que alguien me… ayude…"_

Gritó cuando ese maldito le quitó la inocencia de un golpe.

Siguió gritando, rogando por ayuda, pero estaba segura de que nadie podía oírla, ya que una mano le cubría la boca, impidiéndole soltar más que gemidos y jadeos de dolor.

Esa noche la inocencia de Lynda fue arrebatada, y no fue consentida, desgraciadamente.

**…****.Minutos después…..**

Se sentía sucia en todos los sentidos. Llegó a la preparatoria limpia y arreglada por fuera, pero sucia y asquerosa por dentro. Lagrimas hacían aparición en sus ojos cuando llegó a la institución. Ni siquiera desaparecieron cuando Luka y Cony la abrazaron con motivos de felicitarlas.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Lynda! ¡Yo, la gran y asombrosa Cony te ha traído un super regalo que hará que me quieras más que a Luka!

-Ignórala Lynda, ¡Feliz…! Un momento, ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Había sido violada, le habían arrebatado su felicidad en el día de su cumpleaños. Claro que, eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a decir.

La preparatoria pasó volando y dada las tres, Lynda trató de irse a su casa a lloriquear sin ganas de la vida y quizás a cometer suicidio, pero la más alta de las tres –que increíblemente era la menor, Luka- no se lo impidió.

-¡No llores, amiga! ¡Vamos a Fazbear Pizza´s! ¡He alquilado un cuarto por motivo de tu cumpleaños!

Las dos no estaban conscientes de que Lynda no tenía ganas de ver a los animatrónicos, para nada.

**…****.Fazbear´s Pizza/ 3:00 P.M…**

-_"¿Marinera?"_

Cony sonrió al ver a su amigo el zorro, pero automáticamente su ceño se frunció al verlo preocupado. La azabache ladeó su cabeza, apremiándolo a continuar.

-_"¿Por qué la marinera Lynda está tan triste?"_

La morena suspiró con cansancio. Había tardado horas en sacarle la sopa a la castaña y sabía lo triste que debía estar la chica. Luka estaba ocupada hablando con Bonnie, abrazándolo y jugando con su Bajo mientras el conejo fruncía su boca en una sonrisa de molestia.

-La violaron hoy en la madrugada, en su camino de aquí a la escuela. –Respondió Cony con un tono lúgubre y sombrío que hizo temblar a un joven que se dirigía a coquetearle.- Me dijo que había sido un rubio de pecas y ojos esmeraldas.

Foxy, inocente ante la palabra violar, preguntó su significado pero Cony –quien ya había pasado por eso- se negó a contestar. El pirata, visiblemente frustrado, decidió preguntarle a Fazbear, yéndose de aquella área solo para las tres amigas.

Hablando de la víctima, estaba en posición fetal, en un rincón oscuro y olvidadizo mientras saboreaba una pizza. Llorando como si le hubieran quitado todo en la vida.

_"__¡Freddy!"_\- lo llamó el zorro. Freddy estaba descansando en _Show Stage. _Su mirada se oscureció al ver al zorro correr hacia él y detenerse al llegar a su lado.

_"__¿Qué quieres, Foxy?"_

_"__¿Qué significa "violar"?"_

_"__¿Qué?" _–Decir que no le había tomado por sorpresa era mentira.-_"¿Para qué quieres saber?"_

_"__Marinera Cony me dijo esa palabra en una frase."_

_"__Lo siento Foxy, pero no estoy de ánimos para responderte eso." _–respondió cortante, molesto ante su descanso investigativo.-_"Estoy investigando el por qué nuestra guardia está tan triste."_

_"__La violaron…"_

Automáticamente, la mirada molesta y sombría de Fazbear se volvió de sorpresa e incredulidad total. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?

_"__¿Qué?"_

_"__Un joven rubio de pecas y ojos esmeraldas la… violó, si mal así se dice." "¿Qué es violar?"_

Freddy no respondió.

**…****..Fazbear Pizza´s/ 12:00 A.M….**

Sexta noche.

Lynda había llegado a la pizzería con un aura oscura y deprimente. Golden Freddy estaba detrás de ella, acosándola pero ella, aun estando enterada no hacía nada para alejarlo. El oso sin cuencas sonrió con maldad, entrando a la pizzería con ella. La castaña se dirigió a _The Office _sin ganas de nada, con la mirada baja y llenas de lágrimas mientras el oso dorado la seguía con una mirada de superioridad, antes de que un puñetazo le impactara en la cara y lo sacara volando, chocando con una pared, haciendo un enorme ruido.

La guardia volteó a ver la escena y se sorprendió al ver a Freddy, quien era el que había golpeado al dorado sin compasión. Su mirada lucía sombría al máximo. El oso marrón la miró fijamente, se veía molesto. Las manos mecánicas que poseía estaban hechas puños.

-_"¿Por qué?"_

El tono con el que lo preguntó era de tristeza, lo cual la confundió. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? Ella no le había dicho nada acerca de… lo ocurrido, ¡no tenía por qué preocuparse!

La humana frunció el ceño, indispuesta a dejarse llevar por lo ocurrido. Punto, no lo haría. Estaba demasiado devastada ya. Sólo quería cumplir con su trabajo.

-_"Lynda, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?"_

…Mierda.

La de orbes chocolate dejó salir más lágrimas mientras observaba a ambos Fazbear llevarse a golpes la situación. Mierda, ¿por qué era tan débil? Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza, y así evitar ver la pelea. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su camino a la oficina, dando pasos tanto lentos como desganados. Oyó el cómo la llamaban, pero decidió ignorarlo.

¿Por qué Freddy se había enterado? ¿Cómo…?

En el camino, se encontró a Foxy, mirándole muy triste y apenado. Lynda le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, intentando calmarlo, pero eso solo logró que el zorro se sintiera mucho peor.

Bueno, ya no importaba. Llegó a _The Office, _ cerró ambas puertas, se sentó en un rincón en la esquina y se dedicó a llorar.

No le importaba que su energía se agotara, ni que alguien la matara, ¡no le importaba siquiera ahogarse en lágrimas! ¡Todo eso ya no le importaba!

Necesitaba llorar.

…..

¡Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho de Alma de Metal!

¡Abusaron de Lynda! ¡Buaaa! Ah, esto está raro, he, he, he.

Guau, m esmeré bastante je je. XD, no sé que decir.

¡Reviews o cancelo la historia! Ok no.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar


	11. Capítulo 10

N/A: ¡Miren, aquí estoy yo! El nuevo capítulo de "Alma de Metal" salió al fin. Bueno, lamento que esté tan corto, estoy en problemas personales y todas esas boberías -Aunque mi otro fic "Corazón de Metal" también tuvo la culpa, he, he-.

Eh.. ya no sé qué decir...

Alguien en los reviews me preguntó si habrá séptimo día. Sí, si habrá séptima noche.

Advertencia: Um... ¿por qué no lo averiguan ustedes mismo? Spoilear lo que viene está mal, porque... ¡los estoy spoileando!

Notas: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino, Lynda sería guardia en la tercera entrega -si es que va a haber-.

PD: Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el contenido que hay aquí, considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

¡Gracias por las 5, 000 visitas!

Capítulo 10: Razonamiento.

...

—"¡Marinera, salga de ahí!"

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba Foxy ahí, enfadándola? Una hora, una madita, puta, jodida hora del demonio. Hora en la que ganas le sobraban para salir y romperle el hocico al zorro para que se callara, ¿qué no veía que estaba ocupada llorando?

Bueno, en realidad no. Las puertas no le dejaban ver, ¡pero ese no es el chiste!

—¡Vete a la mierda, Foxy!—le gritó en respuesta, aún en posición fetal.

—"Marinera... por favor..."

¿Estaba usando un tono de cachorrito desamparado para convencerla? ¡Estaba jugado sucio! ¡Eso no era justo!

—Foxy, he dicho que no abriré y esa es mi respuesta final, ¡ahora largo!

Hubo unos momentos irritantes de silencio. Lynda gruñó al ver que ya no podía llorar, su mal humor siempre le quitaba las lágrimas. A lo lejos se oían golpes de un sonido bastante extraño y unos cuantos quejidos, posiblemente por la pelea entre ambos Fazbear. Aún no creía el que ambos animatrónicos pelearan por ella.

—"Marinera, a la joven Cony y a la otra joven de cabello raro no les gustaría verla así..."

Lynda casi rió al ver que Foxy no se sabía el nombre de Luka. Suspiró y se puso de pie. Sólo por esa vez, le haría caso al pirata, sólo por esa vez.

¿Por qué? Porque tenía toda la razón. Ya se imaginaba a la morena golpeando su hombro animadamente insistiéndole para ver yaoi y así "ahogar todas sus penas" y a Luka murmurar cosas inentendibles mientras su mano se apoyaba en su frente en un perfecto _facepalm_.

Abrió la puerta cuando llegó a ella, ocasionando que el zorro saltara sorprendido, como si realmente no hubiese esperado que esa táctica le hubiera hecho recapacitar. La cola del zorro pelirrojo se meneó de un lado a otro y una sonrisa dulce -y tétrica, pero la guardia jamás lo admititía- se mostró en el rostro del alto.

—Muy bien, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Lynda, con un deje de molestia en su voz que daba a ver que no estaba para bromas.

Foxy parpadeó una, dos, tres veces con la sorpresa en su rostro aún ante aquella pregunta. Suspiró mecánicamente y llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de su guardia nocturna. Borró su sonrisa casi de inmediato.

—"Freddy y Golden aún siguen peleando, ¡debe hacer algo, joven pirata!"

Lynda frunció el ceño ante esa declaración.

¿Ella? ¿Hacer algo? ¿Pero qué? Ella no podría hacer mucho. Los animatrónicos eran de metal y ella de carne y hueso. Sus golpes eran débiles -aunque se volvían fuertes cuando sentía la adrenalina fluir por su ser- y esas viejas carcachas de seguro eran fuertes así como Chuck Norris.

—¿Yo? ¡Mejor hazlo tú! —objetó ella, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

Foxy exhaló con frustración.—"¡Ya lo intenté joven marinera! Y me fue muy mal. Bonnie y Chica también trataron y tampoco les fue bien. Sólo nos queda usted. ¡Estoy seguro que a usted no la pondrán en la tabla!"

—¿Disculpa?— la chica gruñó amenazante. Foxy le imitó con ganas, al grado de parecer una guerra de gruñidos.—¿Y por qué a mi no? ¡Ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo!

—"¡Freddy la quiere mucho, joven pirata!"

—¿Y? ¿¡Y?! ¡A ustedes también los quiere mucho! ¡No hay ninguna jodida diferencia!

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Foxy se quedó sin palabras, ¡era tan difícil converncerla! Tenía que hacer algo, Golden y Freddy seguían peleando y quizás ya estaban gravemente heridos. Pensó y le llegó a la mente el argumento más válido, pero no su preferido.

—"Él la ama, marinera"

Ahora la castaña fue la que se quedó muda. Sus mejillas llegaron a un exagerado tono carmesí y sus orbes de tonalidad chocolate con miel se abrieron como jodidos discos. El zorro volvió a gruñir, molesto por tener que decir aquella oración, pero, si ésa era la única manera de converncerla, que así fuera.

—"Usted, Lynda..."—comenzó, llamando a la castaña por su nombre, quizás por primera vez. La bajita notó el tono ahogado, furioso del zorro pero sobretodo nostálgico y triste—"Usted es la persona más importante para ese oso malcriado. Antes de que usted llegara, Freddy Fazbear era un capitán que seguía nuestro ideal de hacer nuevos amigos y meterlos en un traje."

No pudo evitarlo, Lynda sintió un jodido escalofrío recorrerle todo el madito cuerpo. Notó la mirada de Foxy y se sintió aún más intimidada que antes.

—Oye, ya sé todo eso sobre los trajes y...

Foxy le gruñó aún más. La pálida chilló de terror total. Nunca había visto al zorro tan molesto con ella y debía admitir que eso le jodía hasta en lo más hondo.

—"Déjeme terminar."—prácticamente le rugió, deseperado.—"Freddy se negó a transformarla, nos lo negó completamente."—Lynda parpadeó totalemente sorprendida. Una sonrisa hizo aparición en el pirata.—"Yo imploré porque la transformáramos en una zorrita pirata. Se negó. No quiso, no lo deseó, sólo la dejó como está ahora. Ese imbécil nos negó a usted, el tenerla junto a nosotros pirata. Decía que eso le heriría y le tuvimos que creer. Él la ama como a su vida, así que vaya y deténga a ambos o _juro que yo mismo le desobedeceré. Y voy a disfrutarlo._"

Lynda asintió, ahogando las lágrimas que querían salir las muy malditas. Apagó todos los aparatos de _The Office_ y se dirigió a pasos veloces a la zona donde se hallaban los golpes. En realidad, Foxy le dirigía, corriendo a pasos rápidos mientras ella aguantaba su ritmo gracias al agarre de manos que compartían.

La guardia no sabía que, si pudiera, Foxy estaría rojo a más no poder.

Segundos después, llegaron a _Show Stage_, donde irónicamente se encontraba el show. Freddy y Golden estaban en el piso. El marrón sentado encima del dorado, con ambas piernas aplastando los brazos del rival mientras sus manos cafés se ocupaban de darle unos puñetazos llenos de furia a la cara. Golden evadía los puños lo más que podía y su cuerpo se sacudía inútilmente buscando liberarse. Sus piernas pataleaban, se sacudía sin éxito en su cometido. Bonnie y Chica estaban cerca de ambos, implorandoles a ambos que se detuvieran.

—"Marinera."—le llamó Foxy cuando llegaron con la polluela y el conejo. Chica y Bonnie le miraron con esperanza.—"Ya sabe qué hacer."

Lynda se acercó a ambos Fazbear con pasos tembolorosos. Estaba de espaldas de Freddy por lo que Golden fue el primero en verla, sonriendo lujuriosamente aún cuando sentía la furia de su casi clon llegándole en golpes. La humana sintió otro escalofrío pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Segundos de haber estado caminado llegó justamente detrás de la espalda de su amado Freddy. Tragó saliva nerviosa.

—Freddy...—llamó la chica mientras una de sus manos se posaba dulcemente en uno de los hombros del oso. El aludido volteó a verla, con sorpresa y una expresión de furia que se fue suavizando poco a poco. Volvió a tragar grueso.—Tienes que detener esto. Por favor.

Otro puñetazo.—_"¿Estás consciente de lo que te hizo? ¡Te violó!"_

—"Y vaya que era muy buena en el sexo, ¿estás segura de que eras virgen, cariño?"

Lynda le miró con horror y Freddy, iracundo, le soltó otro puñetazo, lleno de furia. La chica se abrazó a la espada de Freddy, usando sus brazos para rodear su cintura -o todo lo que podía de ella- y él detuvo por un momento sus movimietos, para después volver a embestir al dorado con sus golpes.

—¡Detente Freddy, detente!—como último recurso comenzó a rogarle mientras hacía esfuerzo por no llorar. Abrazó al marrón con más fuerza y siguió mumurando cosas inentendibles.

—"_Él te hizo daño, ¿vas a perdonarlo así como así?_"—por su tono, lucía tanto molesto como cansado. Lynda sollozó ante esas palabas.

—Sí.

Freddy se puso de pie, llevando cosigo a la chica. Suspiró cansado y miró a su tres camaradas metálicos. Cargó a la guardia, usando ambas manos, una para sostenerle la espalda y otra ambas piernas cortas -así como el estilo de novia-. Foxy gruñó ligeramente al ver el enorme sonrojo en la castaña.

—_"La marinera Lynda tampoco le es indiferente..."_—pensó el zorro, frunciendo el ceño. Bonnie solo negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo los sentimientos del pirata.

La pequeña guardia no sabía que no estaba en un triángulo amoroso, sino en un extraño cuadrado que estaba por romperse cual cristal.

De eso Foxy se encargaría

...

N/A: Pos... aquí está al fin el capítulo, después de dolores y dolores de cabeza.

¡Se acerca el gran final, amigos y amigas!

Bueno, he estado pensando en hacer la secuela -ya que el final de este fic será medio abierto-. Y pensé en hacer uno en donde sea un hombre el guardia -la versión Gender Bender de Lynda Murtons, Lydan Murtons- y que sea más de horror, sí, eso.

¿Han visto mi otro fic, "Corazón de Metal"? ¡Es una antología de Drabbles, Viñetas y One-Shots de FNAF 2!

La autora se despide para desayunar.

¡Bye, Bye!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar


	12. ¡Alma de Metal vuele a las andadas!

N/A: No, no, no... ¡No podía borrar la historia sin que tuviera un final! No, eso estaba mal. Así que... estuve toda la noche pensando y pensando y... ¡vualá! He tenido varias ideas para continuar "Alma de Metal" y no tirar este fic por el caño.

¡Es mi primer fic de FNAF, por dios! Merece al menos terminarlo, defectuoso y todo XD.

Así que, Karoru Gengar decidió continuar con Alma de Metal hasta terminarla.

¿Alguno ha leído el Fic "Recuérdame" también de mi autoría? Es la secuela entonces de este fic. Aunque le daré a este dos finales alternativos. Uno en el que es abierto "Redirigido a mi otro fic" y el segundo final el definitivo, el que queda para cerrar la serie XD.

Bueno, supongo que van a estar felices entonces por enterarse de esto n_n.

No tardaré en actualizar, ordenaré mis ideas y luego las plasmaré en Word para al final publicarlas. Espero y que lo que siga de este fic les guste, ¿okey?

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	13. Capítulo 11

N/A: Oh God, tanto tiempo sin actualizar XD. Bueno, Karoru Gengar se siente extraña por esto. ¡Tengo cien fucking reviews! Oh yeah, tra la lá... cien reviews, cien reviews, cien reviews...

*-*-*Media hora de festejos después*-*-*

Oh, que bien me siento. No hay mejor manera de iniciar el 2015 que con un capítulo más de "Alma de Metal" para acercarme más a la recta final. Oh yeah, oh yeah... cien reviews, -ignorando el hecho de que los favoritos se borraron y solo hay aproxinadamente tres-, oh la lá...

Diez mil visitas y cien reviews... oh yeah, ¡gracias por tanto apoyo y soporte! Thank you very much, I... I don't know what to say -i don't know english XD. Sorry-. But, oh shit... I wanna cry XD...

¡Thank you! ¡Gracias! Eh... y lamento si los que leen esta historia y usan traductor para leerlo se les dificulta XD. Gomenasai TT_TT.

Well... ¡a lo que voy!

Advertencias: Están en los capítulos anteriores. Me da flojera escribirlos, pero ya deben saber que esta cosa tiene cosas fuertes, robotfilia, OC insert, faltas de ortografía, violencia, lenguaje vulgar, y blah, blah, blah...

Summary: FNAF no me pertenece si no al gran y poderoso Scott -¿para cuando la tercera parte?-. Lo único de mi pertenencia es Lynda Murtons y la trama de la historia. Listo, suficiente. Ya no pueden demandarme.

PD: Ya he dado suficientes advertencias. Si no te gusta el contenido de este fic puedes regresarte por donde viniste. Cualquier comentario ofensivo lo borraré gustosamente.

Capítulo 11: Relatos maravillosos.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lynda no recordaba que The Office fuera un lugar tan frío.

Se abrazó a misma, ignorando la mirada que el oso Fazbear le dirigía. Una mirada azulada que buscaba reconfortarla. Oh por Arceus, Lynda se sentía mierda.

Aún a pesar de todo, se preguntaba por qué Golden Freddy en sí era "humano".

Las lágrimas descendieron de sus orbes chocolate, y trató inútilmente de limpiarlas. Cuando se las secaba otras traviesas se atrevían a seguir descendiendo.

—Mierda... odio que me pase esto.—Musitó la guardia.

El oso ladeó su cabeza de metal, confundido. Observó cuidadosamente las facciones del rostro pálido de Murtons. Su mirada sombría, su mirada decaía, sus mejillas tiznadas, casi no lucía como ella misma.

—"Lynda, no te pongas así."—Freddy le musitó en voz baja, intentando ayudarle de nuevo.

—Es fácil decirlo, pero es difícil hacerlo...—Lynda se sentó cansada en el único sillón de The Office y miró de nuevo al gran oso, notándolo de espaldabmirar los dibujos que estaban pegados a la pared de aquella pequeña habitación con una débil sonrisa.

El oso café dirigió una de sus extremidades a uno de aquellos pedazos de papel, tomándolo entre sus manks y soltó un suspiro cansado. Sólo él sabría cuantos años llevaban esos pequeños dibujos.

—Fred, necesito estar sola.

El nombrado pareció reaccionar, volteando a ver a la humana, alzándo mecánicmente ambas cejas.—"¿Hmn..? ¿Decías algo?"—Preguntó, con su sonrisa desvanecida.

—Dije que necesito estar sola.—Repitió ella, señalándo la salida derecha con una de sus manos.—Por favor, sál.

El oso pareció negarse. Su cabeza moviéndose de manera negativa, de izquierda a derecha se lo confirmó. La castaña ahogó un gemido de frustración.

—Por favor, vete.—La humana se puso de pie y encaró cara a cara al oso. Freddy notó entonces los orbes de la chica. Llorosos en su totalidad.—No me hagas suplicar.

El oso parpadeó una, dos, tres veces antes de asentir de mala gana y abandonar a pasos lentos The Office. Apenas salió de aquel pequeño cuarto. Un sonido seco detrás de él le llamó la atención. Entrecerró sus ojos con molestia al darse cuenta de que Lynda le había cerrado las puertas.

—"Llámame si necesitas algo."—Le dijo a la guardia, oyendo un "okey" entrecortado por llanto como respuesta. Freddy entonces se fue por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a Show Stage, donde los otros tres animatrónicos estaban ahí. Sin rastro alguno de Golde, Freddy bufó frustrado sentándose en una silla de The Dinner Area. Chica, Bonnie y Foxy de pie junto al gran oso.

—"¿Pasó algo marinero?"—Foxy fue el primero en preguntar, preocupado por la guardia. El castaño entrecerró los ojos de manera molesta, para negar con la cabeza.

—"Me pidió tiempo a solas y se lo he dado. Es todo."—Respondió de manera cortante, acomodándose su sombrero negro.

—"¿Nada más?"—Inquirió Bonnie con curiosidas, para ver que había dos sombras en la puerta. Chica fue a abrir y no le sorprendió ver a Cony y a Luka entrar a la pizzería bastante agitadad y casi desarregladas.

—¿Está Lynda?—Preguntó la morena de cabellos azabaches de manera cortante.

—"Está en The Office, marinera Cony."—Respondió Foxy de inmediato.

Casi como si estuviera en un maratón, Cony corrió como si le persiguiera el mismo demonio hacia The Office, gritando un sonoro "¡Lynda!" que seguro y se oiría hasta en China.

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos bastante divertida por la reacción de la mayor, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho, pensando en los sentimientos de Murtons.

—Oh... espero y esté bien.—Murmuró con pena la pequeña chica, para dirigir su mirada hacia el conejo púpura, que le sonrió amigable en respuesta. Luka se decidió a preguntar entonces:—¿Y está bien?

—"Eh, ¿qué?"—Chica le cuestionó con curiosidad, al parecer nadie le había oído.

—¿Lynda está bien?—Volvió a pregunar, casi con necesidad al ver como los animatrónicos se miraban entre sí. O precisamente, miraban al viejo Freddy Fazbear.

—"Y-Yo no sé..."

._._._._._._._.The Office._._._._._._._._.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? ¿Te lastimaron?

Lynda negaba con la cabeza cada pregunta, con una sonrisa triste saliéndose de sus labios por cada palabra que la mayor murmuraba con preocupación.

—Estoy bien.

Cony gruñó de manera protectora, abrazando a su amiga castaña entre sus brazos. A pesar de que no le gustaba los abrazos, sabía que Lynda estaba necesitaba de uno y a veces debía salirse de su zona de seguridad para ayudar a sus amigas.

—Ese Golden es un hijo de su concha madre, ¡lo voy a matar cuando lo tenga enfrente de mí!—Cony gruñó furiosa, apartándose de la castaña. Haciendo puños sus dos manos, tomó posición de lucha y le empezó a dar puñetazos al aire.—¡Nadien se escapa de las poderosas y fuertes manos de la gran y asombrosa Cony!

Lynda ahogó una risa. Admitía que de alguna manera u otra la chica de cabellos azabaches le ayudaba y le mejoraba su humor.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron salir de la burbuja de felicidad que la mayor se había esmerado en crearle. Lynda abrió la puerta con una sonrisa para encontrarse a Luka y a Freddy. La primera con una sonrisa tímida y el segundo con una mirada confundida. Estaba un poco celoso de que Cony le hubiese hecho sonreír a la guardia de manera fácil.

—¡Fredo, Luka! Pasen.—Ofreció la morena, apartando a Lynda para tomar a ambos de la mano y meterlos a The Office casi a fuerza. Lynda llevó su mano al botón para cerrar la puerta, suspirando con cansancio.

A punto de cerrarla, pudo ver una silueta negra y exageradamente delgada fácilmente irreconocible caminando desde el pasillo a The Office. Pudo reconocer unas cuantas rayas blancas en la sombra y una máscara del mismo color. Asustada, la guardia cerró la puerta.

Respiró de manera agitada y se abrazó simplemente al oso marrón, siendo fácilmente correspondida de inmediato.

Necesitaba calmarse y pensar qué carajo había sido eso.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: A que no pueden adivinar quién es. Por dios, es obvio.

Um... tenía semanas con esto escrito -antes de borrar la historia, por supuesro-. Solo lo pulí un poco y terminé el capítulo. Lamento que sea algo corto. El siguiente será más largo XD.

Diez mil visitas, cien reviews, diez mil visitas, cien reviews...

¡Oh vaya, gracias! Felices fiestas a todos les desea esta pequeña autora.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	14. Capítulo 12

N/A: ¡No macayu! ¡No macayu, no macayu, no macayu!

¿12,500 visitas? ¿Tan jodidamente rápido? ¡Asghsgahgahsgshsghs! Esto es tan... lolololol...

Los reviews y los favoritos me han ayudado a inspirarme y bueno, aquí les dejo lo que sigue del capítulo. Oh gawd, gracias por el apoyo y la aceptación.

Joder... aún no me creo el haber llegado a los jodidos 111 reviews. Muero de un paro caridaco hoy, ahora, en este instante.

Advertencias: Robotfilia [Robot x Humano], OC insert, OoC, faltas de ortografía, blah blah, blah...

Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece. Tampoco la imagen ni siquiera Luka ni Cony. Tampoco Laili me pertenece. Solo me pertenece la trama y la OC Lynda Murtons.

PD: Ya saben, si no les gusta el botón de Back sirve para eso. Comentario de mierda será gustosamente borrado.

PD 2: ¡Juro acabar esta historia! ¡Lo juro por mis panqueques!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

—Estoy jodida. Estamos jodidos. Vamos a morir.

Luka, Cony y Freddy miraron a la castaña Murtons, que lucía un rostro jodidamente pálido. Mirando a la nada después de haber visto a aquella sombra. Estaba asustada y seguía abrazada al oso marrón que estaba con la cara más WTF?! del mundo.

Luka le dio a la chica unas palmadas en la espalda, aprovechando su cercanía física con la pálida, quien se apartó al fin de los brazos del líder de la banda.

—¿A qué vinieron esas palabras? ¡Estás rara, Lynda!—Cony se quejó, aburrida. Rodó los ojos al ver la mirada asesina de Murtons.—¡No me mires así que es verdad!

—¡Lo empeoras todo, Cony!—Reprochó la pelirosada, haciendo que la de cabello negro y mechones rojos volviera a rodar los ojos.

—Tu vida es aburrida, Gasai.

—¡Tú eres la aburrida, Cony!

Freddy intervino en la conversación, su voz grave imponiéndose en la pequeña pelea entre las dos invitadas.—"¡No peleen, las dos!"

Lynda sin embargo, aprovechó que los tres estaban peleando para abrir la puerta izquierda y salir, en busca de aquella sombra negra. No, no había rastro de ella. Gracias al cielo.

La castaña salió de ahí a pasos lentos y temblorosos, oyendo las voces de Fazbear, Gasai y Cony apagarse poco a poco. La guardia sacó su celular e hizo algo que no había hecho antes: llamar a su mamá por el celular.

Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

—Lidia Murtons (*), ¿quién habla?—Se oyó por el teléfono. La voz sonaba cansada y rasposa, como si se acabase de levantar pero Lynda sabía perfectamente que su mamá nunca dormía por las noches, nunca.

—Mamá, soy yo.

Oyó un chasquido de lengua. Su mamá hacía esa señal cuando estaba molesta.—¿Qué quieres, niña?

Ugh. Murtons se mordió los labios al oír esa última palabra llena de odio. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus orbes chocolates mientras un pequeño hilo dr sangre descendía de su boca producto de su auto mordida.

—... Lo lamento.—Soltó después de unos segundos.—No te volveré a llamar.

Colgó inmediatamente, hechándose a llorar en medio del pasillo, marcando luego a su segunda opción. Su única familiar cercana -más cercana de su madre-. Su única prima Laili Murtons (**).

—¿Ho-hola?—Una dulce voz llegó a los canales auditivos de Murtons quien sonrió nostálgica. Su prima y ella se hablaban seguido, a pesar de llevar muchos años sin verse.

—¿Laili? ¿Eres tú?—Un sollozo escapó de sus labios. No notó que con esa acción el sueño de su familiar se había ido.

—¿Lynda? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?—Preguntó preocupada.

La guardia se encaminó al baño, encerrándose ahí. No notó las miradas preocupadas de Bonnie y Chica y por ende, no notó cuando ambos se marcharon a The Office.

—E-Es horrible, Laili. Quisiera... quisiera abrazarte ahora mismo.—Lynda sollozó otra vez, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos mientras la otra sostenía su teléfono celular.—Joder, esto es una mierda...

—¿Te hicieron algo? Si me llego a enterar podríamos...

El sonido que indicaba la falta de saldo interrumpió la llamada. Lynda gruñó con fuerza, tirando su celular al piso con tanta fuerza que su teléfono se había roto en varios pedazos, un pedazo de la pantalla táctil rosando su mejilla, pero con el suficiente contacto para causarle un pequeño corte en aquella piel expuesta.

—¡Oh, mierda!

Tiró su bolsa al suelo con la misma fuerza, sus objetos cayendo al piso, rompiéndose y saliendo de aquella bolsa negra. Acto seguido, la chica se arrodilló en el suelo y hizo manos sus puños, sus afiliadas y pequeñas uñas incrustándose en sus palmas hasta hacerlas sangrar y los nudillos de sus manos volverse blancas de tanta jodida fuerza.

—¡Jodida mierda! ¡Puta madre! ¡Estúpida cagada! ¡Mundo de porquería! ¡Te odio! ¡Odio todo esto!

—"¿Marinera? ¡Marinera, abra la puerta!"

Foxy estaba del otro lado de la puerta, tocando de ella con desesperación. Empujaba como si tratara de romperla. La humana ni lo notó, estaba ocupada insultando al jodido mundo en el que había nacido.

—"¡Marinera, ábreme!"—Foxy se oía preocupado como nunca. Pateaba la puerta de metal con desesperación.—"¡Sirena, ábrame la jodida puerta o la derribaré yo mismo!"

—¡Vete a la mierda, pirata!—Le gritó Murtons por respuesta.—¡Estoy sola, mierda!

La verdad era que andaba tan deprimida que no notaba que realmente no lo estaba. El zorro rojizo consiguió abrir aquella puerta, sin derrumbarla descubriendo a la guardia llorando y sangrando un poco. Sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—"No está sola, marinera."—Foxy se acercó a ella, quien no reaccionó, quedándose quieta. Solamente quieta. El animatrónico pirata envolvió sus brazos de metal alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, abrazándola.—"Nos tiene a nosotros. Me tiene a mí."

Murtons se quedó en silencio. Y no dijo nada. Correspondió de manera tímida aquel abrazo, sus orbes chocolates llenándose se lágrimas al sentir los brazos del pirata rodearle con fuerza la cintura, apretándola contra sí.

—"Usted siempre será mi sirena favorita, Lynda." —Foxy murmuró en voz baja, su hocico besando tiernamente la frente de la guardia, que se ruborizó al contacto.

Murtons le sonrió al pirata, suspirando cansada. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño.—Y tú siempre será mi querido Capitán, Foxy.

No había notado lo mucho que comprometía. Pero Foxy sí, y por eso pegó ambos cuerpos en el abrazo, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba aquél abrazo. Trataba de fundirse en él.

Los sollozos seguían fluyendo de los labios de Murtons. Y las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los orbes de la chica, aunque con menos frecuencia, más calmadas.

—"¿Lynda?"

La chica se apartó del agarre de Foxy al oír la voz de Fazbear. El zorro gruñó frustrado al ver rechazado su agarre por la simple voz Freddy haciendo presencia en el baño. ¿Cómo era posible que Freddy se hubiera ganado la atención de la guardia tan rápido?

—¡Freddy!

Ahora Lynda estaba en los brazos de Fazbear, aferrándose a él como si fuese a su vida propia. Chica y Bonnie no tardaron en hacer aparición ahí. La polluela notando los crecientes celos del pirata y Bonnie murmurando una frase que hizo al pirata ruborizarse como nunca y a Freddy gruñirle al pirata.

Murtons decidió pasar el resto de la sexta en los protectores brazos de Freddy Fazbear y saber qué carajos sería lo que haría cuando le despidieran.

No podía imaginarse la vida sin esos cuatro animatrónicos.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Momento de aclaración:

(*): Lidia Murtons, el nombre técnico de la madre de Lynda Murtons -primer nombre dado por la autora Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1. Es curioso que mi madre se llame así de casualidad, por eso me pareció perfecto el nombre.- y por ende, la víctima de la Mordida del 87 en esta historia. Su relación con su hija es pésima, y su comunicación con ella es mierda.

(**): Laili no tiene primer apellido definido todavía. Pero, al ser primas es obvio que la OC debía tener el apellido paterno de la madre suya -que se apellida Murtons por la hermandad de Lidia y su hermana-. En pocas palabras, el apellido Materno -el segundo para que me entiendan- de Laili es Murtons. El primero, ¡ni Fucking idea!

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, que me la he pasado todo el día en mi tablet y he publicado mucho por hoy.

¡Buenas noches!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	15. Capítulo 13

N/A: Este es penúltimo capítulo al fin, queridos lectores. Es increíble, ¿no? Ya quedan dos capítulos para acabar este fic -el tercero siendo un final alternativo-. Fue un mes de pensar en lo ocurrido en esta noche, porque se acerca el final que no será muy rosado. He, he, al fin terminaré un fic de varios capítulos, XD.

Advertencias: Si digo, será spoiler.

Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, si no al Sexy Scott Cawthon. Lynda es la única de mi propiedad. Ya no pueden demandarme, perras.

Penúltimo Capítulo: El amor es cruel.

PD: Lamento que sea corto.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Al fin había llegado su última noche en la pizzería.

Lidia Murtons había conseguido un trabajo en otra ciudad, por lo que Lynda Murtons se iría de la vida de los animatrónicos apenas y terminara la séptima noche. Era la ciudad donde actualmente Laili, su prima, vivía. Pero, extrañaría tanto a Freddy, realmente lo haría. Sin embargo, en todo el día había llegado a la conclusión de no decir nada y dejar simplemente el tiempo pasar. Quizás y podía regresar a donde ellos se encontraba.

Cuando entró a la pizzería, encontró el Show Stage vacío, una vez más. La chica suspiró cansada sabiendo lo que venía la cosa. Pero no, simplemente oía algunas cuantas palabras provenir más allá en los pasillos, la voz conocida de Freddy Fazbear apenas audible, sonando asustada.

Lynda no lo pensó mucho, sus pasos veloces dirigiéndola hacia The Office, para encontrarse con una no muy bonita escena.

Ahí estaba Golden Freddy y los demás. El oso dorado sosteniendo una pistola ciertamente grande, apuntándole a Freddy Fazbear. El cantante de moño negro se veía sereno, a pesar de la arma apuntando donde se suponía que estaba su "corazón". Lynda se quedó en la puerta, los animatronicos no parecían verla por la tensión en el ambiente. Bonnie fue el ínico que la notó, sus orbes rojizos mirándola con resignación. La situación parecía bastante grave, y no era por la mirada a muerte de ambos osos, si no por la pistola que amenazaba que alguno no saldría vivo de esa.

—"Entiéndelo Freddy, o la dejas o vuelo tus circuitos en pedazos."

El nombrado pareció fruncir las cejas.—"Y yo lo repito, mátame entonces..."

Lynda quedó de piedra con aquella frase, ¿qué cojones...? ¡Freddy estaba loco por sacrificar su vida por no alejarse de ella! En un ataque de pánico al no saber qué hacer, Murtons se puso enfrente de Freddy, su pequeño cuerpo actuando como barrera, de manera que sorpredió a todos, pero asustó al Fazbear café.

—¡Para lastimarlo, debes pasar tu jodida bala por mi cuerpo!

Golden parpadeó con sorpresa, para después sonreír con sorna. Su mano tomó nueva dirección, dirigiéndose a la cabeza de Lynda. Freddy estaba totalmente asustado, tratando de decir algo. Pero Golden le interrumpió.—¿Por qué querrías apostar tu vida por alguien como él? Es un robot.

Lynda sonrió de manera resignada y triste. Chica, Bonnie y Foxy estaban quietos, mirándo a la guardia de manera fija, el pirata preocupado por la chiquilla humana.—Él tiene una alma.—Lynda respondió, cerrando los ojos.—Él en el fondo es humano, tanto yo como tú.

Golden Freddy alzó las cejas, su boca formando un rictus extraño que no dejaba ver emoción alguna.—Ésa no es una suficiente razón.

—¡Joder pues! ¡Estoy enamorada de él!

Silencio total. Y disparó entonces.

La bala resonó por todo el lugar, para un gemido suave de dolor resonar junto a un grito de terror.

Lynda parpadeó una, dos, tres veces antes de caer tétricamente al suelo, la sangre fluir de su cabeza. Freddy la sostuvo entre sus brazos, comenzando a gritar el nombre de su amada. Chica llamó a una ambulancia, pero quién sabe si Lynda llegaría a sobrevivir.

Las carcajadas de Golden Freddy resonaron por todo el lugar, el único sonido que se oía en la pizzería.

Si Lynda Murtons no era de ella, no sería de nadie

—"¡No!"—Asustado, Freddy tenía a la chica abrazándola contra su cuerpo. Sus manos cafés trataban de cerrar la herida sin éxito. La castaña sentía sus párpados pesarle y los latidos ir cesando de manera rápida.—"¡Aguanta Lynda, aguanta! ¡No me hagas esto!"

La chica tosió sangre, manchándose su uniforme negro y la bufanda café que portaba en su cuello.—F-F-Fred...

—"No hables... No hables..."

—F-Fred...

—"Lynda, por favor... por favor..."

—Y-Yo te amo...

Una lágrima aceitosa salió de los orbes azul cielo del oso café. La besó, quizás por última vez, sintiendo el cuerpo de la humana temblar entre sollozos.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, los paramédicos encontraron al oso Freddy Fazbear sentado en el suelo, abrazado a un cuerpo sangrante con latidos realmente débiles, a punto de cesar.

Lydan Murtons dejó de respirar en el momento que las cálidas manos de metal abandonaron su frío y solitario cuerpo. Los paramédicos se la llevaron al hospital y con ello, el Alma de Metal de Freddy Fazbear.


	16. Final Parte 1

**N/A: **Último capítulo, ¿huh? Pues es la primera parte del final, Jo, Jo, Jo. Vaya, me siento tan… tan… tan lol… Casi la acabo, y me siento happy de volver a escribir. Casi dos meses y estaba sufriendo…

**Advertencias: **Malas palabras, OC´s, capítulo corto y posibles confusiones respondidas en la segunda parte.

**Disclaimer: **FNAF no me pertenece. Lo único de mi pertenencia es Lynda Murtons y la trama de esta historia.

**Final: **Recuérdame, Parte 1.

**Dedicatoria: **A todos mis sexys lectores que me apoyaron. Sí, eso.

_**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

_La chica encontrada moribunda en la pizzería fue llevada al hospital, al parecer el disparo que le había dado en la cabeza había sido mortal. La chica identificada como Lynda Murtons ha sido calificada com-…_

Laili Murtons, prima de Lynda Murtons, apagó el televisor, su mirada irradiando preocupación. Los padres de la jovencita se veían igualmente preocupados, los dos sabiendo el enorme grado de importancia de aquella chica para su pequeña Laili. La chica frente al televisor apagada se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y sin decir nada más las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro. Los dos adultos fueron sin dudarlo a consolar a la jovencilla morena, abrazándola con cariño y comprensión.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—"_Freddy, no te pongas así."_—El intento de Chica por ayudar a su líder de la banda eran buenos y comprensibles, pero el gran oso se negaba a escuchar, como siempre. —_"Han pasado… más de 18 meses y sigues así…"_

—"_Si perdieras lo más importante para ti…"_—El oso café inició una oración, callando a la polluela en el acto. Chica no dijo nada más, pero Freddy no pudo acabar la oración.

La de orbes violetas miraron a los dos animatrónics que los acompañaban en el _Show Stage, _Foxy y Bonnie no sabían que hacer. El pirata estaba igual de triste que el oso pero, contrario a él, sabía el cómo superar las pérdidas. Lo había aprendido de la mordida del '87. Pero Freddy no era como él.

—"_Boss, tienes que superarlo."_—Foxy también lo intentó, realmente lo intentó. Pero Freddy no lo escuchó. No escuchó a nadie.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—Hoy hace un gran día. —Un muchachito castaño de orbes chocolates hacía su caminata diaria, antes de detener sus pasos enfrente de la pizzería, y su sonrisa se amplió casi inevitablemente. Las ventanas transparentes de la pizzería daban lugar a la vista de _Show Stage,_ estando en un verdadero mal estado. El joven pálido y de tamaño pequeño acomodó su pañuelo verde que estaba portado en el cuello, continuando su camino. —Tch. Estúpida Lynda.

Acomodando sus cabellos castaños, evitando la cicatriz en su cabeza –que curiosamente parecía provenir de una bala- continuó su camino, deteniéndose unos segundos. —Las estupideces que uno hace por amor. —Y sus pasos lo dirigieron al hospital más cercano, el mismo en donde cierta Murtons idéntica a él estaba en coma.

Había que arreglar _ciertas _cosas. Y esas _ciertas _cosas incluían a unos cuatro animatrónics a punto de ser reemplazados.


	17. Final Parte 2

**Final: **Recuérdame, Parte 2

* * *

Un sollozo resonó en el hospital. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, encontrándose con una hermosa chica de cabellos negros azabaches y un moño púrpura en la cabeza, vistiendo un vestido morado. La chica la abrazó sin decir palabra. Lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos.

-¡Prima! ¡Estás bien! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!

Correspondió dudosa. No entendía mucho lo que pasaba. Sólo veía imágenes borrosas. Una figura masculina castaña que la había asaltado en su sueño y nada más. Le dolía todo. Se sentía realmente mal. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo ardía como el infierno. Algo le decía que estaba realmente mal.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía tratar de hacer?

_**No recordaba siquiera su propio nombre...**_

* * *

Fazbear observó con sorpresa al Mánager llegar a la pizzería con varias cajas enormes, lo suficientemente grandes como para que ellos cupieran ahí. Bonnie, Chica y Foxy igual de confusos y sacados de onda. El jefe de los animatrónicos se quitó su sombrero negro de la cabeza, y llevándolo con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho se dirigió al humano que mandaba en el local a pasos cortos y débiles.

_-"Disculpe, ¿para qué son esas cajas?"-_Preguntó débilmente. Algo andaba mal. Lo supo al ver el cuerpo del Mánager tensarse.

Chica se desmayó al oír la siguiente frase, Bonnie y Foxy teniendo que sostenerla para que no se golpease la cabeza o su cuerpo en el proceso.

-_**Cerraremos el establecimiento hasta nuevo aviso. Serán apagados.**_

El destino jugaba en la contra de todos.

Sabían que en el fondo, eso llegaría tarde o temprano.

_**Era demasiado temprano.**_

* * *

Cansada, suspiró el aire que llevaba dentro de sus pulmones. Oía a su madre -le habían dicho que esa señora se llamaba Lidia Murtons y que ella era su hija, Lynda Murtons- decirle los detalles de su vida. Una de las cosas que la castaña no sabía era que el 80% de lo que decía eran mentiras para alejarla del sitio que la había mandado a la perdición. Laili, su prima estaba detrás de su tía, sacudiendo su cabeza repetidamente.

No le gustaba lo que decía aquella señora hacia su prima. Le llenaba la cabeza de mentiras. Y Lynda las creía. Laili Murtons suspiró, deseando que aquellos problemas con el balazo en la cabeza de Lynda y sus traumas se solucionaran pronto.

_**Todavía faltaba mucho para que se acabara...**_

* * *

Golden Freddy sonrió de manera tétrica. Observaba a Fazbear y su mueca desesperada mientras era metido a la fuerza en aquella caja de madera. Todo había resultado justo como lo planeó. No podía parar de sonreír. Sí, era triste el que se hubiese deshecho de Lynda cual juguete viejo. Pero no se podía hacer nada. Siempre se tenía que sacrificar algo para conseguirse lo que se desea.

La pizzería iba a cerrarse temporalmente y él había oído lo que ocurriría después. Freddy sería reemplazado. La historia se repetiría otra vez. Los _Toys_ tomarían cartas en el asunto.

Pero, debía admitir algo...

**_Le daba miedo saber que cuando Murtons se había ido, su corazón aún latía._**

Todo se podría arruinar.

Aunque, si aquello pasaba...

_Tomaría acción una vez más._

* * *

-_Recuerda..._

Suspiró cansada. Miró hacia todos los lados. Algo andaba mal. Estaba soñando. Seguro.

-_Recuerda..._

Bufó desesperada. Le dolía la cabeza. Un figura castaña estaba enfrente de ella. Idéntico a ella, pero en versión masculina. ¡Estaba alucinando! ¿Verdad? ¡Por favor, díganle que estaba alucinando!

-¿Quién eres? ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!?

El chico sonrió de manera burlesca. Suspiró. Volvió a sonreír.

-_No los olvides. Sólo recuerda..._

Un brillo blanco. Su mente desmoronándose. Su cuerpo debilitándose. No podía pensar en absolutamente nada. Una simple frase pasó por su cabeza.

-_**¿...Qué debo recordar...?**_

* * *

Sollozó de horror. Encontrándose en las sábanas blancas del hospital, Murtons recordaba claro cual agua el sueño que había tenido -o quizás pesadilla-. Apretando las cobijas con sus puños y sintiendo el sudor recorriendo su frente, se atrevió a preguntarse una vez más...

-¿Qué debo recordar?


End file.
